The Six 2: New Beginnings
by theletterdee
Summary: Sequel to my AU Sanctuary story The Six, set three years after. It's highly suggested to read that first to understand this one. Anyways, the continuing adventures of Alice Magnus as she deals with the aftermath of John and the beginnings of the Sanctuary Network.
1. Chapter 1

_The Six 2: New Beginnings_

_By: theletterdee_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any other works you see in this story. I just like playing with the characters, honest! The only thin that is mine is Alice._

_Many thanks to the reviewers of The Six, you guys are amazing and thank you to elziebean1000 for continuing to encourage me through writing this story and my others as well!_

_Any flames will be laughed at, so go ahead and make my day._

0oo0oo0

_Spring 1891_

Alice had to smile when she saw Constable Clark waiting outside of her school. She turned to Olivia Winters, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia smiled back, having come a long way from the egotistical young woman she had been three years ago, "Sure."

"Constable Clark," Alice smiled warmly at Clark when she reached him.

"Miss Magnus," He tipped his hat politely, "done with school for the day?"

"Yes I am, only about a month left."

"I wish you the best of luck then, Miss Alice," Clark smiled. "I have a note from Dr. Watson for you. He sends his regards and deepest apologies that he's working late today."

Alice took the offered note, her smile growing slightly sad at Clark's words, "Thank you, Clarky."

"Have a good afternoon, Miss Alice," the constable tipped his hat again and left.

Alice walked quietly to a nearby park so she could read James' note before going home to Helen. Flowers sweetened the air as she sat on a bench below a tall oak tree with dappled sunlight shining through the branches. Alice gently opened the note and settled back to read.

_My dearest Alice_, it began. _I know you were looking forward to us having the evening together and I sincerely apologize for having to work late, but it seems I'm a tad bit behind on my paperwork._ At that, Alice had to chuckle as James was notoriously late with paperwork of any kind. _If it is not too late by the time I'm finished, I will call upon you. Know that I love you and I always will. Yours, Until forever ends, James._

She sighed and put the note back in the envelope. Alice closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight on her face, _Just a bit longer and then back to a moody Helen._

0oo0oo0

"Helen?" Only the front door closing behind her answered Alice's call. With a sigh, Alice hung up her hat and shrugged out of her coat. She unbuttoned her cuffs and rolled the sleeves of her cream colored blouse up to her elbows before going to hunt down her evasive sister. "Helen?" she called again, searching the first floor before climbing the stairs and walking quietly towards her sister's room.

The door opened with a slight snick and Alice poked her head in to see her sister curled up on her side away from the door. From the slight hitch every couple of breaths and the permeating sadness as soon as she crossed the threshold, Alice gathered that her sister was most definitely not sleeping. She closed the door, walked across the room and around Helen's bed to sit on the edge of it. Helen's baby blue eyes were red rimmed from crying, Alice reached out and gently wiped away the drying tear tracks and tucked a stray blonde curl behind Helen's ear, "Want to talk about it?" she finally whispered.

"No…" came the reply just as soft.

"Want me to go?"

"No…stay, please."

Alice smiled at her sister, "That I can do, just let me get out of these damned confining clothes." She was rewarded with a slight smile in return.

Helen watched wordlessly as her sister stripped down to the knee-length shift she wore underneath all her clothes. Alice draped them over the chair next to Helen's wardrobe. She could feel Helen watching her as she pulled out the pins holding up her braided bun and as soon as the last one was out, leaving only a single plait falling down her back, Alice returned to the bed. Helen had scooted over to give her more room and silently held up the sheet for Alice to slip under.

It was only when Helen was wrapped up in her sister's arms, her head resting on Alice's chest, that she spoke, "Allie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you answer something for me?"

A hand ran up and down her upper arm soothingly, "Of course, Ellie."

"Are you and James delaying your wedding because of me and what happened with…him?"

Alice's arms tightened around her, "What ever gave you that idea?"

"You've been engaged since the night of the Source Blood, but you haven't gotten married. It's been three years."

"We agreed not to marry until both of us were done with school, remember?"

"You've only got a month left though…shouldn't you be planning it at least?"

"Helen," the tone in her sister's voice pushed Helen to look up at her, "what are you beating around the bush about?"

"I don't want you and James to put your lives on hold because of me."

"We're not, Ellie," the hand was back to sooth her and Helen shifted to lay her head back down on Alice's chest, "you know us two, we move at our own pace, why should getting married be any different?"

Helen chuckled for the first time in a long time, "That is true, you two are anything but conventional."

"I tell you what, as soon as it is definite that we are going to get married, you'll be the first to know."

"So as soon as he puts a ring on your finger?"

"Pretty much…well, maybe the next day," Helen felt her sister's laughter as much as she heard it and she couldn't help but join in. After a good long laugh, Helen could feel something inside of her lighten just a tiny bit and she tightened her hold on her sister's waist, Alice's hand squeezing her shoulder in reply. They absorbed each other's presence, content to lie silently as the hours passed and the daylight dimmed.

"Allie?"

"Yes?" Alice hummed a sigh as her eyes began to droop.

"Do you think I did the right thing…trying to cure…him?"

"You loved him, Ellie…if it were James instead of him, I would have done the same."

"And…the child?"

Alice's arms tightened around her again, "It's for the best, speaking from experience, it's not easy bringing a child into a life like that, full of scorn and gossip?"

"How did you manage?"

"I had a huge support system and I was more anonymous than I am now. Plus, you were emotionally unstable."

"I'm not now?" Helen felt her sister silently laugh at her attempt to joke.

"You're getting better, but three years ago you were in no state to bear his child to term. It's better for both you and that baby to wait until you are confident again."

"Confident?"

The deep breath Alice took before letting it out in a deep sigh raised Helen's head, "John took away your confidence, he took away a very, very personal part of you that you have yet to get back. You carry deep scars from him and I predict that you shall always carry them, but they'll heal to where you can barely tell they're there…it'll just take time."

"Hm…" Helen hummed, a few tears leaking out at the depth of her sister's words. "You're sure, Allie?"

"Absolutely, Ellie," Alice shifted underneath her and Helen felt a warm kiss being pressed to the crown of her head, one to her forehead following quickly after. "I've got to get up and check in with Molly and Ida before dinner. I want you to rest while that's going on, truly rest. Would you like me to bring up some dinner or will you be joining me tonight?"

"No James tonight?"

"He's working late, so he might be by later tonight, but it's just the two of us."

"So long as I don't have to dress up, I'll come down."

"I just want you comfortable, Ellie, comfortable and eating."

Helen smiled, "That I can do."

Another kiss was pressed to her forehead, "Good."

0oo0oo0

"Miss?" Alice looked up from the book she had been reading to see Ida standing in the library doorway. "Molly and I are all done for the night and Miss Helen's in her room resting thanks to your special tea brew."

"And Cook?"

"Everything's in cold storage and she's gone for the night, said something about having to get up early to go see her sisters before coming here tomorrow," Ida grinned and got a smile in return. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, Ida, I can manage from here until you girls come tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ida." With another smile, the blonde maid left and Alice returned to her book. It wasn't that late, a glance at the clock told her it was only just after eight and James had yet to show. Gnawing on her lower lip, Alice made her decision and placed her book to the side as she stood.

_A break from work wouldn't hurt him, _she smiled and strolled from the room.

0oo0oo0

James sighed as he continued working on his paperwork. There was a lot more here than he remembered and he was sure the ticking clock was mocking him as he scribbled away at the stacks while others came and went as the hours passed. He set aside another completed form and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a slight groan.

_The faster you get these done, the faster you can see her, old boy, _he thought to himself and with a grunt leaned forward and picked up his pen to continue working. James nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two slender hands snake around his shoulders to rest on his chest. The left one of the two hands patted his chest soothingly, "_Alice_?"

Mirth was very evident in her voice as she answered, "Of course it's me, who else were you expecting?"

He sat back and turned to look at her. His love smiled down at him endearingly, looking enchanting in her simple blouse and skirt, "Not to be rude," James paused and put a hand on her hip as she ran her fingers through his thick hair, "but why are you here?"

"I figured you needed a break," she shrugged.

"Is that all?"

Her smile reached her cobalt blue eyes, "Oh alright, I missed you." He merely hummed smugly in response, causing her to lightly smack him on the shoulder. "Cheeky bastard," she murmured.

James burst out laughing and put his other hand on her other hip, her hands naturally migrated to his shoulders, "My fierce Alice, such language."

"I'll give you fierce, Dr. Watson," she threatened teasingly. Her slender hands probed his tensed shoulders, "You have rocks for muscles, darling."

"Comes from being hunched over a desk, I suppose." Alice sidled past him, and away from his hands, to rifle through the stack of notes and forms he still had to go through. She nimbly sorted them into two stacks, one of them significantly smaller than the other. "What are you up to, love?"

She smiled and pointed to the larger stack, "These don't have to be looked at or answered until tomorrow or later on this week," her finger journeyed to the other pile, "_these_ are the ones that need to be finished tonight before you leave."

"You are amazing."

"Charmer." She swatted him lightly on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Silence passed between them as he worked through the small stack, Alice leaning against his desk, her fingers lightly brushing his left arm every so often. He finally finished and leaned back, squeezing her knee with a sigh. "Done?"

"Finally," he smiled and her hand rested on top of his, her fingers lightly tracing random patterns on the back of his hand.

"Let's go home." The smile on his face told Alice just how happy he was to hear those words come from her softly.

They said little as they navigated the streets back to the house she shared with Helen and her father. He would occasionally look over at her and she'd smile in return. She quietly led him into the house and up to her room, leaving him for a few moments to check on her sister.

"How is she doing?" he asked once she had returned.

Alice smiled at the concern in his voice, "she's…better, but still has a long way to go I'm afraid."

"We'll be there to help her."

"Yes, we will," she softly kissed him, "now, I'll be there for you by taking care of those rocks for shoulders."

"You don't have to."

She kissed him again with a smile, "I want to."

Before he really knew what was happening, Alice had him laying face down on her bed in only his undershorts, "Alice?"

"I've been practicing," He chuckled into the pillow as the bed dipped with her weight. He could feel the cool texture of her satin nightgown and the softness of her skin against his lower back. "Now relax and let me take care of your shoulder, darling."

"Yes, dear," he groaned as she started on his stiff muscles, her hair sometimes brushing his upper back. "How did you get so good at this?"

He could feel her chuckle, "Not much different from kneading bread, James." At that, James had to laugh along with her. After a while, Alice kneaded out all the knots in his shoulders and even his back, her hands smoothed over his skin, soothing him until he was fighting sleep. Alice's lips brushed his shoulder, moving up towards his neck until she whispered in his ear, "Go to sleep, love, you need it."

"Not without you."

She hummed and laid down next to him, "Fine…sleep." He smiled and kissed her quick before drifting off for the night.

0oo0oo0

_Yay first chapter of The Six 2! Hope you all enjoy it; I'm most certainly looking forward to working on this story._

_-Dee_


	2. Chapter 2

0oo0oo0

_Summer 1891_

"Any word from Father?" Helen asked as she walked into the small sunlit room where the sisters usually ate breakfast. Alice was finally done with school; Helen had yet to see a ring grace her sister's finger so James must be more busy than usual.

Alice looked up from the newspaper, "No, no word. I'm sure he arrived in Mecca perfectly fine, Helen." Their father had gone on another expedition, this time to Mecca in search of new abnormals to study.

"I worry for him though, Alice."

"I know you do and Father most certainly knows that he has two daughters who would tear into him viciously if he didn't send a letter."

Helen chuckled as she loaded her plate with food, suddenly more hungry then she had been in a long time. She could feel Alice watching her, but when she looked up, the brunette was buried in the paper. Over the years of living with her sister, Helen learned that Alice read every bit of the paper, even the advertisements, personals, and other minor things that other people tend to over look. To Helen it was a part of Alice's charm, her sister's insatiable curiosity never failed to amuse her in the years before and seeing as James did absolutely nothing to stop that curiosity, Helen was entirely supportive of the pair. "I was thinking…"

"That's potentially dangerous," Alice quipped.

"Oh hush," Helen fought the impulsive desire to stick her tongue out at her sister, "I was thinking of going back to work today."

The beaming smile from Alice was all the reassurance Helen needed to tell her that her idea was the best one.

0oo0oo0

The hopeful mood and Helen's recovery vanished as soon as they received word that Gregory Magnus had gone missing, presumably dead. Helen buried herself in her work, only coming up for meals and when Alice forced her to sleep.

One night, Alice couldn't take it and after having a heated argument with her sister, she threw on her coat and left the house with a slammed door. Helen sighed and put her head in her hands, some days it seemed like the two of them went more backwards than forwards. She only hoped that Alice was safe where ever she had run off to during their fight.

0oo0oo0

James had to wonder who wanted to visit him in the middle of the night and more importantly, in the middle of a thunderstorm. He got up from his desk where he had been writing out a new theory and answered the near frantic pounding of his door, "May I help – _Alice!_"

She was soaked to the bone, her dark hair looked black from where it was plastered to her head, contrasting fiercely with her pale skin. One look from her had James pulling her into his apartment, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath that hitched as she tried to control her emotions while dripping onto his carpet. He worked silently and efficiently, stripping Alice of her soaked clothes, even her shift and corset. Wrapping her up in a warm blanket, he gently maneuvered her onto his couch before he walked into his bedroom, coming back out with the top half of his pajamas.

She wordlessly shrugged it on and James tackled her mass of soaked hair with a towel before sitting behind her to comb through the tangles. Alice hummed quietly as the comb traveled through her dark waves. Once he'd untangled her hair, James started to braid it, catching a small smile from Alice, and tied off the end with a scrap of fabric. She watched him as he hung up her clothes so they could dry by the fire that he had coaxed back into existence from low-burning coals.

He wrapped her back up in the blanket and let her lean up against him on the couch, her head on his chest, "Did you and Helen have a fight?" James felt her nod, "About Gregory?"

Another nod.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?"

A sleepy hum was his answer and he smiled before gently kissing Alice's hair.

0oo0oo0

_January 1892_

Helen checked her sister's temperature again, not liking the entirely too hot skin underneath the back of her hand. Looking over at the neighboring bed, she saw that James looked slightly better than the day before, but both of her patients were delirious with fever.

Alice was worse off, constantly speaking about strange things such as "Lannister", "winter is coming", and "king in the north". She hummed snatches of strange songs that Helen had never heard of before. Helen was at a loss about what to do for her loved ones. With John gone, most likely dead, Nigel disappearing into a life of petty crime, Nikola in America, and her father missing presumed dead, James and Alice were the only family Helen had left and she couldn't bear it if she were left alone in this world.

Stifling her cries in a shaking hand, Helen made up her mind about a possible treatment for her sister and dear friend. It might not cure them, but in the very least, injecting them with a sample of her blood could push them on the road to recovery.

0oo0oo0

"Alice?" She looked up from the book she'd been reading to see her sister walking towards her with a tray. "How are you feeling today?"

Alice smiled, "Much better than before. Thank you."

"For what?" Helen laughed, setting the tray in front of Alice and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"For saving me and James."

"I couldn't bear to lose you two," Helen reached out and squeezed Alice's hand before handing her sister a spoon for her soup, "now eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

0oo0oo0

_June 1896_

_Dearest Alice,_

_ The kingdom of Mysore is wondrous, though hot. It reminds me of that summer after you came to live with us and Father took you to Siam. I remember that was when you truly started to open up and let "Alice" come out. I'm afraid I'm not as eloquent as you are when it comes to describing (I truly felt like I was in Siam with your letters), but I'll try as hard as I can._

_ The people here are wonderful, warm like their country. Whenever you first talk to someone, you learn everything you possibly can about them, their family, their work, everything. It's quite a change from reserved England, I can tell you that much. The air is filled with exotic smells whenever we take a trip to the market: the sweet perfume of brightly colored flowers, the bite of different spices, and the bitter smell of coffee help cover the less savory smells of course, but the air seems clearer, cleaner than London…fresher if that makes any sense._

_ And the colors! Oh, the colors of their fabrics and clothes would make you envious! I shall have to send you some so you can see just how luxurious the colors are in Mysore._

_ James and I have been meeting with various people in hopes of starting a Sanctuary here in Mysore. So far, the talks have been going well and I dearly hope that we're able to expand. Imagine a Sanctuary on every continent!_

_Love always,_

_Helen_

0oo0oo0

_So this chapter's a little shorter, but I really wanted to get this one out soon as the next chapter will be a long one._

_Also, you shall be experiencing time jumps, but I'll be sure to let you know what time of year and the year before each section from now on. Hope you guys don't get whiplash._

_Kudo points to the person who spots the slight crossover in this chapter. A note about that, I will be writing out Alice's fever dream, but it'll be a separate story for pure enjoyment, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. That and I wanted to keep it orderly so not to confuse people with a random ass fever dream._

_-Dee_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the beginning of the time jumps, well; it'll be a time jump from where we left off in chapter 2 to now._

_Just warning you._

_-Dee_

0oo0oo0

_Spring 1907_

Helen was slightly confused as to where James was taking her. He'd come to her as soon as Alice left to go visit her old friend Olivia Cooper (nee Winters), who was progressively getting more ill as the years went on.

Finally, she asked him, "James, where are we going?"

"I'm asking a favor from you, Helen," he slowed his pace until they were stopped. "You know that I love Alice very much?"

"Of course! James, anyone can see it," she grinned at his faint blush. "What's your favor?"

"I want to ask Alice to marry me," James smiled, "officially, that is," he added, "no doubt she told you about that years ago."

"I seem to remember asking her if you two were putting your lives on hold because of what happened, but oh my goodness, James that is wonderful!"

"Thank you, Helen. I'd like your help picking out a ring."

"Hence why you came when Alice is sure to be gone for at least a few hours," at his nod, Helen grinned. "Of course I'll help you, James." She giggled when he brushed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Well, let's go find a ring before she comes back."

They ducked into a jewelry shop and after explaining what James wanted, the jeweler brought out several different rings for them to look at. "You two are going to tie the knot then?" He grinned at James, "Lucky man to seize such a beauty."

Helen coughed to cover her giggles as James sputtered at the man. She took pity on him, "Actually, sir, he's going to ask my sister, I'm just here to help him choose."

"If she's as beautiful as you, he's still lucky," the jeweler continued to smile.

"Thank you, kind sir. Could you tell us a little about each ring?"

"Certainly, Miss. All of them are made with white gold or platinum-"

"If we could just see those that are made with white gold, please," James interrupted with an apologetic look on his face, "I may not know exactly what Alice would like, but I do know that she's not one to flaunt money."

"Of course, good sir," the jeweler nodded and put away half of the rings. "Would you prefer colored gemstones or diamond?"

James and the jeweler pondered over the rings, Helen interjecting when she felt like it, but she soon drifted away to look at some of the other rings herself. Her gloved hands hovered over glass cases filled with different, but elegantly made rings with various types of gemstones, diamonds, and settings. She stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide as she spotted one inconspicuous ring amongst the others. It was perfect for Alice. White gold with one pure white pearl in a cluster of smaller diamonds, "James!"

"Yes, Helen?" Both he and the jeweler looked at her.

"I found it," she grinned.

He immediately came over to look, his head overlooking her shoulder as she pointed out the ring and he returned her grin, "You did, Helen, you found the ring."

Both of them were smiling when they stepped out of the shop, a jewelry box in James' pocket. Now all James had to do was actually ask the woman he loved to marry him.

0oo0oo0

_Summer 1907_

James' plans of proposing were put on a slight hold as they found out that Olivia had passed away. Both he and Helen were quick to comfort Alice over the loss of one of her oldest friends and all three of them offered their condolences and services to the grown Cooper children. With Olivia's passing, the funeral, and subsequent mourning, James felt it wasn't right and resolved to wait until the summer to implement his plan.

When he finally managed to track down his beloved, she was standing at in the U of three tables laden with books and papers in the basement. He watched as she puttered back and forth between all three, muttering to herself under her breath, some of her dark brown waves coming loose from where they were pinned at the back of her head, a sure sign that she had been twirling the strands around her fingers in deep thought. Alice was well and truly distracted by her work.

James came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, "Morning, my dear."

"Morning, James," she replied automatically.

"No good morning kiss?" He smiled when she hummed, clearly not listening, so he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I can see you're busy, so I'll just leave after I ask you this question…Alice, would you marry me?"

"Sure, darling, sure."

He bit his lip to prevent him from grinning too much as he quickly exited the basement to go wait in the gardens for her to realize just what she said yes to.

0oo0oo0

Alice Magnus was a mess. She was frantically running from room to room searching for the person who had decided to mess with her earlier this morning. Her hair had fallen out of the carefully pinned style it had been in when she'd gotten dress so she'd quickly pulled out the pins and hastily braided her hair over one shoulder, her cheeks were flushed and her clothes in disarray from running around the Sanctuary after her brain actually caught up to what James had asked her.

The afternoon sunlight momentarily blinded her when she stepped out into the gardens in the back of the Sanctuary. She'd spent years building these gardens to what she liked, it was her sanctuary apart from playing the piano, but at this very moment, she was cursing the labyrinthine paths that made searching for James all the much more harder.

Finally, she spotted his thick head of black hair underneath a tree, "James Edward Watson!" He calmly turned around to face her, "What, exactly did you mean by this morning? You come in to my workplace, knowing that I'm busy, attempt to distract my from my work, flirt with me, ask me questions when I'm not listening, and _what are you smiling about?_"

James calmly drew Alice into the circle of his arms, holding her close, but not entirely too close as to smother her, "I'm smiling because you're beautiful."

"Now is not the time for empty compliments, James."

"It's not an empty compliment. You, Alice Magnus, are beautiful, even when you're disheveled and angry and confused," He smiled again and dropped his arms to lower himself onto one knee. He drew the jewelry box from his pocket and opened it for her to see the ring, "in fact, I find you so beautiful inside and out, that I would have you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Both of her hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise, but James could very well read it in Alice's eyes, "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. Alice, I love you, I've loved you for a very long time; you are my rock, my confidante, and hopefully the mother of my future children. You are the light of my world and one of the reasons I enjoy my life. So, Alice Rowena Magnus, will you marry me?"

Alice had tears starting to spill down her face and he could see her wide grin behind her hands. Not trusting her voice, she nodded with a slight giggle. James took her left hand, her right (in his opinion) still adorably covering her mouth and nose, and slid the ring onto her ring finger, bestowing a chaste kiss to the back of it.

He was knocked back down to the ground as he attempted to rise. Alice had quite literally thrown herself at him, her arms encircling his neck as she pressed gentle kisses to anywhere she could reach on his face. James chuckled, laid back with her in his arms, and drew her closer for a real kiss, "I love you, Alice Magnus."

"And I love you, James Watson," she replied with a grin.

0oo0oo0

After James had left for work in the morning after a very (in Alice's opinion) satisfying evening, she quietly exited her bedroom and tiptoed her way to her sister's room. She silently opened the bedroom door and crept into the room. Pausing only once when Helen stirred, Alice silently slipped underneath the covers and woke her sister with a gentle shake of the shoulder.

"Alice?" Helen blearily asked as she turned to face her sister and she could see that Alice was glowing. "What is it?"

"He asked."

"Who asked what?" Helen was getting a tiny bit crossed at being woken up and assaulted with information that she was supposedly supposed to know offhand.

"James, Helen, James asked me to marry him."

That woke her up fully, "And?"

A teasing grin graced Alice's face, "And what?"

"Allie! _What did you say?_"

"_Yes, of course_!"

"Oh my goodness! You're getting married!" Helen squealed and the sisters seized each other in an embrace full of laughter and excitement. She couldn't help but think of her own previous engagement that seemed like centuries ago, but Helen was very happy for her sister and James. They deserved it, they had for a while.

0oo0oo0

_June 9, 1908 – Oxford, England_

James was nervous to say the least. He paced back and forth, alternating between chewing on his (empty) pipe and walking with his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. Though he was nervous, a smile was constantly on his lips and his brandy colored eyes sparkled with genuine happiness.

These were all the things Nikola Tesla, genius part-vampire, noticed as he waited with James before they started their walk to the church where his two friends were (finally) getting married. He smiled at his friend's pacing, imagining that Nigel would have cracked a joke by now, John…John probably would have physically forced James to stop pacing or might have bestowed some confidence on the smaller man, but Nikola was neither of the two, so he simply let James know he was there for him, even in silent support.

"It's time, James," he finally said, taking note of the time. James simply nodded and put away his pipe before the two of them walked to the small church on the outskirts of Oxford. Nikola knew why Alice and James had chosen to come back to Oxford, it was where their romance had begun and it was where the two of them wanted to start the next chapter of their lives.

From what James had told him, there would be very few guests, but they were willing to open the ceremony and reception to passersby, just to bestow some happiness on others. Nikola knew that was Alice's wish and James was more than happy to oblige her. Nikola and James approached the church, stopping just before the bottom of the stairs. As was custom in smaller towns, and a tradition Alice loved, engaged couples would be married on the church steps for all to see, rather than inside.

He nudged James when he saw the Magnus sisters appear at the other end of the path leading up to the church. Both of them were a vision (in Nikola's opinion at least). Helen had her blonde curls down, half of it pulled back by a pale blue ribbon that matched her pale blue dress; her eyes were sparkling with joy and a wide smile on her face. On her left was Alice, looking enchanting in her ivory dress, her hair was like Helen's, dark brown waves down and half pulled back by a pale yellow ribbon. She had no veil, and her bouquet was of red, yellow, and violet tulips with white daisies all wrapped up in a few vines of ivy.

Arm in arm, the sisters walked down the dirt path to where James and the priest were waiting. Helen handed Alice off to James and took Alice's bouquet while the priest started the ceremony.

Nikola watched Helen throughout the ceremony with a soft look on his face. He didn't mean to zero in on just Helen and have everything fade into the background, but around Helen it happened. He snapped back into what was going on when James turned around for the rings and he dutifully handed over the simple matching white gold bands.

James took Alice's left hand in his after passing over one of the bands, and positioned her wedding ring at the tip of her finger before reciting his vows, "I, James Edward Watson, take thee, Alice Rowena Magnus, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart." With that, he gently maneuvered the band until it was nestled against the base of her slender finger.

Nikola could have sworn that Alice's face was going to split in two with how wide her grin was. He watched as she took James' left hand in hers and repeated the same vows, "I, Alice Rowena Magnus, take thee, James Edward Watson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile and James leaned over their joined hands to give Alice a sweet kiss to the applause of their guests. "I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Watson."

Alice turned to take her bouquet back from her sister.

Helen just shook her head with a smile, "You have to toss it, Allie."

"Why do you think I was reaching for it, Ellie?" Alice grinned. Helen rolled her eyes and handed over the bouquet. Alice turned away from the guests and tossed it behind her with a laugh.

It landed the in the hands of an older woman (or at least older looking woman), who was standing beside a man whose height rivaled John's. James led Alice over to the pair as their guests made their way out of the church's yard towards the field next door where they were going to hold the reception.

"Hello!" Alice smiled upon reaching the unknown couple. The man was tall, very tall; his brown eyes peered out beneath bushy salt and pepper eyebrows that matched his combed hair and over a rather prominent and Romanesque nose. The woman beside him, only an inch or so shorter than Alice, had her brown curls pinned back and up from her striking face. Alice couldn't quiet tell what color her eyes were, as they seemed to change shades in every angle, so she settled on hazel. "Thank you for attending our ceremony."

"We were just passing through," the woman answered, her voice soft and full of Scottish brogue, "when we saw the ceremony. It was lovely, Mrs. Watson."

James smiled at the slight blush on Alice's cheeks at her new title, "Well you know our names, but it's rather unfortunate that we don't know yours."

"Charles Carson," the man answered, his voice incredibly deep, "and this is Elsie Hughes."

"Oh, please join us at the reception," Alice insisted, imploring Elsie more than Charles.

The other woman had to smile before looking over at her companion with an expectant look. Charles sighed deeply, "We'd be honored, Dr. and Mrs. Watson."

0oo0oo0

"So tell me," Alice began as she eased into a seat next to Elsie after having gone around and greeted all of her guests as well as dancing with James, "what's your story?"

"Story?" Elsie asked apologetically.

"You and Charles."

Elsie scoffed, a bit unbelievingly, "There's no story, lass."

"There is, you're just not telling me," Alice quipped with an impish smile.

"Well," Elsie sighed, "we work together at Downton Abbey. I started as a head housemaid while he was butler. Well, he still is, but you understand what I'm saying. He'd started at Downton as a footman and then became butler eventually. We were good friends, even when I started, and then I became housekeeper when the old one retired."

"And?"

"And we're really good friends, best friends-"

"And in love with each other?" Alice smiled at the slightly shocked look on Elsie's face. "I read emotions pretty well. How long?"

Elsie got over her shock to give Alice a warm smile, "We've been married six years."

"You got married in 1902 and have kept it secret ever since?" At Elsie's affirmation, Alice frowned in confusion, "Why keep it secret?"

"We would lose our jobs," came the simple answer. "We both equally love each other and Downton, but we're willing to risk losing our lives at Downton to have each other."

Alice reached out and squeezed Elsie's hand, "I…I kind of know what that's like."

Elsie squeezed back, "Well, I've told you our story, care to return the favor?"

The bride laughed, "I suppose that's only fair. James and I met years ago, through my sister Helen. They studied at Oxford at the same time. We met the summer after I came to the Magnus household."

"Came?"

Alice covered her mouth with her hand to smother her slight giggle, "I apologize, Elsie, I forget that there are people who don't know. Helen and our father adopted me. I stumbled onto their doorstep late one night with now knowledge of my past save for a few first names and murky memories. They took me in and I've been there ever since."

"I see now, please continue."

"James and I met and became friends," Alice smiled at the memories. "Three years later, he approached my father for permission to court me quietly, not officially…give us time to grow and form a true bond."

"That's very courteous of him."

"It was. Father gave his permission and we courted quietly for about three, almost four years before we started courting openly. About a year into that, James asked me to marry him the first time."

Elsie had to chuckle, "You refused him the first time 'round?"

"Not exactly, more of delaying it until both of us were done with school. James was almost done and I was about to start at a small teaching college, neither of us were in shape to be married."

"So it was unofficial?"

"Yes, and as it so happened, my sister got engaged, officially, around the same time," Elsie saw the sad smile that crossed Alice's face, "unfortunately it didn't work out, and in caring for Helen, James and I decided to delay the engagement again."

"It wouldn't have seemed fair to Helen if he'd proposed, like you were rubbing your happiness in her face."

"Exactly, you're very perceptive, Elsie."

"Comes from being housekeeper, having root out any beginnings of trouble."

Alice laughed, "I know how that is, I was the mediator in our group of friends."

Elsie smiled, "So I take it that James finally proposed?"

"He did, yes, last year. After we both were deathly ill from influenza, he decided he'd rather have me as his wife should anything happen to either of us."

"To make sure that you were able to be with each other should the worst come to pass?"

"Yes, exactly that."

The two women talked some more, Elsie being introduced to Helen and Nikola as well, and James and Charles hitting it off. As the reception drew to a close, Alice asked Elsie if she could write to the housekeeper once back from her honeymoon. Elsie smiled and immediately said yes. With a fond farewell, Alice and James left to go to France for a couple of weeks on their honeymoon.

"Nice people," Charles said once he and Elsie had left the reception.

She smiled at her husband, "Yes they are. Did you enjoy it, Charles? The reception?"

"Of course, it was lovely. Now, Elsie, my dear I suppose we should be heading back to our inn so we can get ready to go back to Downton tomorrow."

"It'll be good to be home."

"That it will be."

0oo0oo0

_July 1, 1908_

_Dear Elsie Hughes,_

_ James and I are back from our honeymoon to France. Well, we've actually been back for about a week, but work at the Sanctuary demanded my attention. I just wanted to thank you and Charles again for coming to our wedding and staying at a stranger's reception even though you didn't have to. Thank you, so much._

_ I have news, unexpected news, but news nonetheless! I'm pregnant! Almost four months along! James is over the moon with excitement and he's attempting to "make life and work easier" for me by practically preventing me from doing anything. I tell him that practically nothing has changed since the last four months, only he knows. Helen is helping quite a bit by telling him to calm down and back off on the whole "mother-henning" around me._

_ Enough about me, what about you? How are Downton and Charles? I want to know everything!_

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Watson_

0oo0oo0

_Well this is unexpected! (Or is it?) Alice is pregnant, yaaaaaay! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it!_

_-Dee_


	4. Chapter 4

0oo0oo0

_October 1908_

James woke to persistent nudging. He yawned and turned to his right to see Alice propped up against the headboard, a warm smile on her face. Both of her hands were on her growing belly, "What is it, darling?"

"He's kicking," she whispered as she reached out with her left hand to seize his. With her fingers starting to swell, Alice hadn't wanted to risk losing her wedding band, so James had gotten her another chain to wear her engagement ring and wedding band on since she had gone into seclusion.

His left hand was brought to the bump and Alice gently pressed his hand onto it, they waited quietly until he felt a small flutter followed by a forceful kick to his hand. Alice grinned at the now wide awake look of wonder on James' face, he moved closer to her and kept his hand on her womb, "Amazing…"

"Isn't it? He's strong like his father."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

She shrugged, laying her hands on top of his, "A feeling. I felt the same way with Connor."

Alice hadn't thought about Connor in a while, James noted, but with this pregnancy he was learning more and more tidbits about her boy. This was a quieter pregnancy than before, Alice was worried a bit about the lack of activity from their child, but James put most of them to rest, as did Helen, by saying that each pregnancy was different. She'd taken their advice to heart and relaxed some, but whenever their child had a sudden burst of movement, she'd immediately seek him out no matter what time of day or night. "Do you ever wonder…what would have happened if Connor hadn't been killed?"

"Sometimes…" came her soft answer. "He'd have grown up, probably gone into botany; he always loved plants and gardening. He might have found a wife, had children and I'd have moved in to take care of my grandchildren, but…"

"But?"

"I wouldn't have met you," Alice smiled, "and even though it cost me my son, I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Her confession touched him deeply and James struggled to find something to say, "I don't…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, James, I can feel it," she wove her fingers through his sleep mussed hair. "I've had a long time to think about Connor's death and the consequences of such. If Connor hadn't of died, I would have never stumbled across Helen and her father, I would have never lived with them, I would have never met Nikola, John, Nigel, or most importantly you. If I hadn't of met you, I would have never fallen in love or gotten married or be carrying your child inside of me. I wouldn't have this wonderful life where I see the full spectrum of reality and see the beauty of the world each and every day, and I wouldn't of had you, James."

He couldn't trust himself to say anything, so he gently rubbed the bump, the proof that Alice was indeed carrying his child, receiving a gentle kick in response, and laid his head on her shoulder. She laid her cheek against the crown of his head, twining her fingers with his hand as she felt the overwhelming love coming from the man lying beside her, "I was thinking Elijah as a name," she said quietly after a few minutes.

"Elijah…Elijah John."

Alice smiled into his hair, "Elijah John Watson it is."

0oo0oo0

_November 6, 1908_

"James! _James!_" Alice's panicked cries had him running. He burst into their room and saw his wife gripping the bed sheets, her face screwed up in an expression of pain. "Get me downstairs and get…get Helen!"

"Are you sure you should be moved?"

"Damn it, James, just do as I say!"

"Yes, darling."

With James' help, Alice was hauled into a standing position and they made their way towards the first floor of the Sanctuary where the hospital part of the house was, stopping periodically as contractions swept over Alice. With each contraction, James grew more worried. It was all too soon, by his and Helen's calculations; Alice had another month before the baby was supposed to come. True, Connor had been born early and had lived, but they all knew that Connor's survival was practically a miracle.

"Oh no…" Alice whimpered in pain as they reached the ground floor. James could see the carpet darkening around Alice's bare feet, her water had broken and with it, her contractions increased in number and pain. Helen met them on the way to the birthing room she and Alice had prepared once finding out about the pregnancy.

Since it was only he and Helen with her, James stayed in the birthing room at Alice's insistence. With Helen's guidance and James supporting her from behind, it was finally time for Alice to push. James almost couldn't bear the screams of pain tearing from Alice's throat with each push. Her dark hair was black with sweat, loose tendrils that had fallen out of her braid stuck to her reddened face, contrasting with her white knuckles as she gripped James' hands with each contraction and each push.

Helen calmly guided her sister through the birthing process, focused on the task of delivering her coming niece (or nephew) into the world. The hours slipped away as their world solely focused on that room and moving from contraction to contraction. Helen was suddenly quite glad that she hadn't gone through with her pregnancy if this was how childbirth really was. To Helen, Alice was the strongest woman she knew, having gone through childbirth once before and subsequently the death of her child only to come back stronger than before. For Alice to be in this much pain, Helen wasn't sure that she would have survived birthing John's child in the state she had been twenty years ago.

A whimpering cry broke out from the babe she held in her arms after turning it over to clear out the throat and Helen could have sworn the sun was shining from Alice's face at the luminosity of her smile. With a smile of her own, Helen quickly cleaned the child and handed it to her sister, "It's a boy, Allie."

"I told you so," Alice said to her husband with a laugh as she gazed down at her son. "Elijah John Watson."

"Never again will I doubt mother's intuition," James laughed as well as he cradled both his wife and son in his arms.

"Helen, you'll be his godmother as well as his Aunt, of course?" Alice looked up at her sister with hope.

The blonde smiled in return and came to sit on the bed near James' knee and ran a tender finger down Baby Elijah's cheek, "Of course, I'd be honored."

0oo0oo0

_November 13, 1908 – Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, England_

Elsie Hughes, housekeeper of Downton Abbey looked up from the ledger she had been working on to see the tall form of Charles Carson, butler of Downton as well as her husband, in the doorway of her parlor, "What is it, Mr. Carson? You look as if you've received bad news."

"I'm afraid I have, Mrs. Hughes…might I come in?"

"Of course," she watched as he came further into her parlor and shut the door behind him. "Now what is it?"

"I've received a letter from James."

"Is it about the baby?"

Her husband frowned, "Perhaps it's best if you read it for yourself."

She wordlessly took the letter from him and began to read.

_Dear Charles,_ it began, _I write this to you with a heavy heart. As you no doubt heard from Elsie, Alice and I were expecting a child. Elijah John Watson was born on the sixth, about a month too early, but seemingly healthy…Apparently our happiness was not to last…he died five days later of a sudden fever. Alice is distraught with grief and is not alone in that regard. Charles…Charles, I've lost…I've lost my son and I fear that I'm losing my wife in the same stroke. We're holding the funeral on the fifteenth and I dearly hope that you and Elsie are able to come, or at least just one of you. Helen and I are trying all we can to help Alice, but her grief, I fear, may be beyond our help. Your dear friend, James_

"Oh…the poor wee babe…" Elsie sighed, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Do you think we'll be able to go, Charles?"

"I asked his Lordship as soon as I got the letter and read it," he answered. "He says that it is perfectly fine once I explained that they are practically family to us. I've gotten us tickets that leave tomorrow morning."

"I supposed we'd better pack so we can leave then."

"I leave that in your very capable hands, my dear."

She stood and came over to him. With him sitting, she was actually at eye level with him, her hands came to rest on his shoulders, his on her hips, "I feel so bad for them, Charles. You know how excited they were at the prospect of having a wee babe of their own. They had it…only for him to be taken away so soon…"

"I know how you feel, Elsie, but there isn't much we can do for James and Alice save be there for them when they need it."

"Aye," she gave him a sad smile, followed by a short kiss.

0oo0oo0

_Late November 1908 – London, England_

Helen wasn't quite sure why she was here, sitting across from the Prime Minister that was keeping the real reason as to their meeting hidden. She was in the middle of her tried and true denial of the Sanctuary when the door opened and to her shock, she saw her old friends, the members of The Six.

A sad smile graced her face when she saw the somber James all in black. She too wore black for her nephew, but she knew it must be exceptionally hard for James. When she didn't see Alice behind him, she grew worried. He silently shook his head to her unasked question and Helen figured that it was not a good day for Alice. Her sister's grief over little Elijah was immense and in the weeks since his death, Alice had stayed either indoors or out in the gardens, but she refused to see people besides James or Helen on certain days.

The worry for her sister was shunted aside for the request from the Prime Minister to hunt down their old classmate, Adam Worth.

They grouped up at the Sanctuary, all of them under one roof for the first time in many years.

"So tell me, Watson," Nigel grinned, "did you and Alice finally get hitched?"

"Judging by the ring on his finger, I daresay that he did, Griffin," Tesla answered for James, who was looking off into the distance, in the direction of the gardens.

"And where is the delightful Alice?" John Druitt asked quietly, not wanting to overstep the lines that had clearly been drawn since they were all forced back together. "I would have thought she would have joined us by now."

"Alice isn't feeling quite well these days, John, after the…the death of little Elijah," Helen answered as James stared into his tea. "She's probably in the gardens…maybe she'd perk up if she saw all of you?" She looked to James, who nodded in agreement.

Helen led them out into the gardens, navigating the labyrinthine paths to the small pond where no doubt her sister was. She was correct in her assumption, seeing her sister's defeated form by the pond, her black skirts surrounding her as she trailed her fingers in the water, "Alice?" Only the slight turn of her head told Helen that Alice had acknowledged her greeting. "We've visitors."

Her sister turned around to see who the visitors were and slowly got to her feet. Her dark brown hair was half pulled back from her face, the rest of the waves tumbling around her too thin shoulders, her entirely too pale skin contrasted fiercely with her all black clothes hanging a bit loosely on her thin frame, dark circles were below red-rimmed blue eyes that seemed completely devoid of life even as she gave a polite smile to her old friends. Helen was extremely worried for her sister, and the weight she was obviously losing, but the death of a child was not something you get over in a few weeks.

"You're looking as marvelous as ever, Alice," John was the first to speak.

Alice allowed him to bestow a kiss to her cheek and she gave him a fleeting smile, "Thank you, John," she said quietly.

"He stole my line," Nigel said as he came over to greet her, he was rewarded with a larger, truer smile.

"_You have looked better, but you're still a beauty, dear sister_," Nikola stated in Serbian quietly, causing Alice to feebly smack him on the shoulder with a teary smile. "_It is good to see you, Alice._"

"_You too, Niko_," she replied in the same language.

James simply kissed his wife in greeting, gathering up in his arms after he had ended it, "I love you, Mrs. Watson," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled into his shoulder, a few tears leaking out, "And I love you, Mr. Watson."

Helen immediately seized her sister in a fierce hug, "Feeling better today?"

"A little," was her sister's confession. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being here for me since…since Elijah left."

"You know I'll always be here for you, Allie."

"I know, Ellie, I know…"

0oo0oo0

"Do be careful, won't you?" Alice asked James later that night after they'd all planned out what they were going to do to track down Adam Worth. She was cuddled up to his chest, her fingertips drawing lazy patterns. In her other hand, she clutched her engagement ring and wedding band, still on their chain as now they were slightly too loose to fit on her finger.

He pressed a kiss to her hair line, "Of course, darling."

"Please, James," she pleaded. "I don't think…I don't think I could handle it if I lost you on top of…losing Elijah."

He felt her tears land on his chest and turning on his side, James gathered her up in his arms tightly, "Alice, I'm not going to leave you, not any time soon. I promise you this." He continued to hold her as she sobbed into his chest, whether it was in grief or relief he couldn't tell, but James was content to comfort her any way he could.

0oo0oo0

_Y'all do not know the amount of feelings I went through writing this chapter. Well, maybe you do._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it._

_-Dee_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another big time jump and this is also where the crossover with Downton Abbey truly begins. I hope I'm clear enough for those of you who haven't watched the show to get it, but I do highly suggest watching it regardless. It's a wonderful show; the cast, setting, writing, and wardrobe are absolutely gorgeous!_

_Feel free to drop a line if you're confused at any point!_

_-Dee_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey; I just like playing with the wonderful characters and show created by Julian Fellowes.**_

_Side Note: When Alice comes to Downton, it's set in the middle of episode 2, season 1, almost a month after Matthew and Isobel come to Downton and Crawley House._

0oo0oo0

_Friday, April 15, 1912 – London, England_

"What is it, James?" Alice asked as soon as she entered the sunlit breakfast room, picking up on his worry.

"Take a look for yourself, darling," he handed over the paper and watched his wife closely as she read it.

"Tragic…so very tragic…I thought it was supposedly 'unsinkable'?" She remarked, looking up from the paper.

"Apparently not."

"Any word from Helen?"

"None yet, but the paper has only just been delivered," at his words the bell to the front door rang and James stood to answer it. Alice sat down in the chair across from his, rereading the article. "Telegram, Alice."

"What's it say?" She looked up from the paper expectantly.

"Nikola states that Helen is perfectly fine, 'a little shaken, but give her a few days and she'll be ready to take New York City by storm'."

Alice chuckled, "That certainly sounds like Helen and Nikola."

"I'll send a reply while I'm out."

"The Yard needs you again?"

"Yes, they do," he smiled as they settled down to eat breakfast. James finished first and pressed a loving kiss to Alice's cheek while she still sipped on her tea, "See you in a few hours, darling."

"Have a good day, love," she smiled back.

0oo0oo0

_July 11, 1912_

_My Dearest Elsie,_

_ I am so sorry to hear about the loss of Mister James and Mister Patrick. From your letters and the stories inside, I gathered that they were very dear to both the family and the downstairs. Please accept my condolences._

_ Helen arrived in New York shaken, but from what Nikola tells us, she's taking New York by storm in finding funding for another branch of the Sanctuary Network. I'm so happy for her; it's about time she comes into her own after all that has happened to her in the years past._

_ I fear that my letter is short, but hopefully quality is over quantity as I tell you that I may be heading up in your direction in the next few months. We've received reports of possible abnormal sightings in Yorkshire, so I'll be out investigating soon enough. James isn't entirely too happy about me going alone, but someone needs to stay behind and watch over the Sanctuary and I'm a better people person when it comes to dealing with potential eyewitnesses. James certainly has a knack of pissing people off when he gets tunnel vision._

_ Anyways, I suspect I may be able to drop in for a visit to see you and Charles if I'm in or near Downton. _

_Regards,_

_Alice_

0oo0oo0

_September 19, 1912 – Downton, Yorkshire, England_

Alice breathed in the fresh air as she stepped off the train in Downton. She quickly gathered her luggage, one of the workers at the train station kindly pointed her in the direction of a car that would take her into the village and to the inn she was staying at. He'd blushed profusely when she'd thanked him for his help and Alice smiled all the way into town.

Once she was settled into her room at the inn, she fixed her hat and grabbed her bag before leaving to go track down some leads as to the abnormal sighting that supposedly happened very close to Downton. As the morning passed, Alice was having no luck in finding further leads towards the abnormal. They either had no clue as to what she was talking about, or weren't helpful at all. With a sigh, she approached the next house.

It was grander than the previous houses she'd been to, well made with lightly colored stone and a certain sort of…attitude to it. She walked up the short drive and then up a small path to the front door made of whitewashed wood and accented by brass fixtures. She rang the bell and waited patiently.

A thin, balding man answered the door, "Might I help you, Miss?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to talk to the owner of the house?"

"Right this way…"

"Mrs. Watson," Alice answered with a smile.

"Right this way, Mrs. Watson. Mrs. Crawley will see you soon."

"Thank you…"

"Molesley, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr. Molesley," she smiled and sat on the offered settee. The sitting room was a nice pale blue and felt calm and cheery at the same time with the sunlight shining through the window.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Watson," a rather outspoken feminine voice jarred Alice from her thoughts and she quickly stood to greet this 'Mrs. Crawley' Mr. Molesley had told her to wait for. The voice tickled at her memories, but Alice couldn't for the life of her figure out why it sounded so familiar. "Mr. Molesley tells me you have some questions to ask me?"

Alice turned to her hostess with a polite smile, "Yes, I do, Mrs. Crawley." Mrs. Crawley was exactly Alice's height, with dark blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was however, confused as to why Mrs. Crawley was suddenly staring at her like she was a ghost. "Mrs. Crawley?"

"It can't be true…" the woman in front of her whispered, tears gathering in hopeful brown eyes. "After all these years?"

"Mrs. Crawley…?" Alice jumped slightly when the woman reached out and grasped her hands. Alice had forgone gloves that morning and subsequently had regretted it when her hands grew cold, but Mrs. Crawley's touch on her bare hands was the equivalent of the slight shock she used to get when Nikola was first getting a handle on his control over electricity after that incident with Edison's chair.

"My dear Ro, I've finally found you," Mrs. Crawley smiled.

At the nickname, memories flooded Alice's brain in an instant. She stared into Mrs. Crawley's eyes for a long time, overwhelmed by the new knowledge. "Izzie?" She asked shakily.

"It _is_ you!" Isobel Crawley drew Alice in for a warm embrace and Alice hugged her back just as fiercely.

She could hardly believe it, after twenty years of not knowing her past save for muddled memories Alice had found her family. Isobel had been her favorite cousin, Alice remembered, even though they were ten years apart in age they were like sisters. Now she remembered why she liked Helen so much when she was at the Magnus household in the beginning, she had subconsciously attached herself to someone like Isobel. "Izzie…I need to sit, please."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Isobel drew her cousin to sit back down on the settee; her hand firmly grasped Alice's. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry," Alice said quietly, a grin on her face and tears in her eyes, "this is…this is all so much to take in suddenly…you see, Izzie, until you took my hands just now, I didn't remember you."

"What are you saying? You have amnesia?" At Alice's nod, Isobel sighed, "Well that explains why we never heard from you all those years ago…what happened? What have you been doing in the past twenty years? And why do you look so young?"

"Tell you what," Alice smiled and Isobel returned it, remembering similar conversations in the past, "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

"Fair enough."

"To answer your question of what happened," the brunette sighed, "I was out taking Connor for a walk…it was fairly late when we were walking and we got attacked by two or so men. They…they took advantage of me, forced themselves on me, and then…then made me watch as they beat Connor to death. They then proceeded to beat me before stabbing me in the stomach and leaving me for dead. It began to storm; I woke up in the middle of it, somehow in Oxford, and started to walk…anywhere until I came across a door. I collapsed against it and luckily the father and daughter inside heard me and rescued me."

"Oh Ro…" Isobel squeezed Alice's hand, "I'm so sorry about Connor…if I could have guessed that something like that would have happened, I would have never let you go to Oxford, but rather insist that you stayed in Manchester."

Alice smiled and squeezed back, "It was a while ago and I've come to terms with it."

The blonde nodded, "What happened next?"

"Helen and her father, Gregory Magnus, took care of me, helped me with my wounds and comforted me when I was frustrated about the amnesia and guided me through the nightmares. Since I couldn't remember when or where I was born, they adopted me and my birthday was the day they took me in."

"You were born February 10, 1856," Isobel smiled. "Finally, something I know that you don't."

Alice pursed her lips at her cousin, "Cheeky."

"What happened next?"

"I enjoyed life in the Magnus household," Alice smiled fondly. "Father was a doctor, a scientist and Helen followed in his footsteps. She audited classes at Oxford and there she met our friends. Nikola was first, then James, Nigel, and then John. We were inseparable during those years."

"They sound like wonderful people."

"They were…they are…in April of 1886, Father brought back a rare sample of…of untainted vampire blood."

"You mean to tell me, that vampires exist?" Isobel asked disbelievingly.

"They do," her cousin nodded, "and it's their blood that makes me look so young."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Let me explain then. Like I said, Father brought back a sample of the blood, the Source Blood as we came to call it. We experimented with it and soon James and Helen had derived a serum from it. A bit arrogantly and more than a bit foolishly, we injected ourselves with it and received gifts."

"Including long life?"

"My longevity came later, but yes to put it simply. About a year later, John…John committed horrible acts that left our group broken for many years. When James and I came down with a deadly case of influenza in 1892 about a year after Father went missing, Helen injected us with her blood, giving us immunity and unknowingly longevity."

"That's why you look so young when you're supposed to be in your sixties."

"Exactly."

"I see you got married," Isobel remarked quietly after being silent, taking in all that Alice had told her.

"Yes, I did four years ago," Alice smiled at the memory; her smile dimmed remembering what happened just a few months later.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Dr. James Watson."

"One of your friends?" Isobel smiled at Alice's nod. "I'm happy for you, Ro."

"What about you, Izzie, or should I say, _Mrs. Crawley_?" Alice teased.

"You remember Reginald, don't you?" Isobel laughed when she saw the confused look on Alice's face, "He delivered Connor, remember?"

"Thomas delivered Connor."

"That's what you called Reginald because you didn't like his first name, you thought it was silly so he let you call him by his middle name. Reginald Thomas Crawley…he studied under Father, remember?"

"Uncle Robert…" Alice nodded.

"Dr. Robert Wilton, yes."

Alice thought long and hard, trying to piece together her muddled memories from before and the new ones brought on by seeing Isobel again, "Izzie…are my friends still alive?"

"Friends?"

"Jonathan, Daniel, Samantha, and Jessa? What about Thom– _Reginald_?"

"Daniel and Samantha were my older siblings, younger than you by four and six years. Jonathan and Samantha married-"

"Right, I remember that."

"As did Daniel and Jessa."

"But are they still alive?"

Isobel smiled, "Yes, they are, they live out in Manchester, we'll have to go visit them now that you've shown up."

"And Reginald?"

"He died a few years ago."

"Oh Izzie, I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright, Alice," Isobel smiled. "I do have Matthew."

"You have a son?"

"I do, in fact he should be home shortly, so you'll get to meet him." Alice was once again seized in a fierce embrace by Isobel and she could feel the overwhelming happiness emanating from the woman, "I'm so, so glad I found you, Ro…"

"Me too, Izzie, me too…"

0oo0oo0

Matthew Crawley came home to see his mother tearfully embracing another woman. At first glance, it looked like one of the Crawley women, going by the dark brown almost black hair, but he caught a look at the woman's face when his mother drew back and it wasn't one of them.

This woman was different. She looked to be about the same age as Cousin Cora, give or take a few years. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a simple style, not over the top, but not unfashionable. It contrasted with her pale freckled skin and brilliant blue eyes that looked oddly familiar. Those eyes were slightly red-rimmed, probably from crying with his mother, but _why_ were they crying?

"Oh…" his mother clucked her tongue and reached up to wipe away the woman's tears, "you're crying."

"I'm crying because you're crying," the woman teased, "and you're crying because you're happy."

"My dear Alice…" his mother smiled, cupping Alice's cheek warmly, "you were always good a reading people."

"Even more now," came the cheeky response.

"Mother?" Matthew called out after stepping back from the doorway. He gave them a few moments before he entered. "Who's this?"

"Matthew, dear," Isobel stood and greeted her son with a kiss on the cheek, "this is Mrs. Alice Watson…my cousin."

"Not…_that_ Alice?"

"Yes, _that_ Alice, Matthew."

His second cousin Alice, or better to say 'Aunt Allie', laughed from her seat on the settee, "I have a reputation? Well, another one at least?"

He smiled at her, finally figuring out why her eyes were familiar since they were identical to his, "Mother, and Father, brought me up on stories about 'Aunt Allie' and all her antics."

"I see I haven't changed much," she grinned.

Matthew turned to his mother with a confused look and she patted his shoulder, "You'd better sit down for this one, Matthew, it'll take a while to explain and for you to understand."

He sat through Alice's entire story, everything: her amnesia, the attack and loss of her son, her life in the Magnus household, the Sanctuary Network, the Source Blood, her marriage and the death of Elijah, and she patiently answered all of his questions (there were quite a bit). After she was done, he settled back into the chair to process all of it. Matthew looked over at his mother; she was incredibly worried about his reaction to all of it, he could tell by the way she was wringing her hands, before looking at Alice. She was completely calm, her hands were serenely folded in her lap, her back ramrod straight, and she had an aura of seemingly infinite patience around her. "How are you so calm?" He finally asked.

Her small smile was amused, "Practice…and I meditate."

"Meditate?"

"I learned it not long after I became a member of the Magnus family. Father took me to Siam in the summer of 1881 and I learned from the monks there. I started doing it regularly after the injection of the Source Blood to help calm my nerves and my ability to sense and affect emotions."

"Interesting…and you're staying in Downton right now?"

"Yes, James and I received news of supposed abnormal sightings around here, so I came up to investigate. I'm better with people than he is," she chuckled. "I'm staying at the inn in the village."

"Well that won't do, will it, Mother?" Matthew looked to his mother for approval and grinned when she nodded, "I insist that you come and stay here at the Crawley House for the duration of your stay in Downton."

"It's really not necessary…" Alice began to protest, "How did you come by this house, anyways?"

"Mother didn't tell you?" He sighed at her negative answer, "I'm apparently the heir to the Grantham Estate. The previous heir died on the Titanic."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So we've had to uproot our lives and come here," Matthew sighed again, "Please consider moving here, it would make Mother happy and since you do have control over emotions, maybe you'll make adjusting easier."

Alice thought about the tumultuous years in the Sanctuary after John and Father going missing and she had to smile at Matthew's complaining, "Alright…seeing as I haven't even unpacked, it would make moving here a lot simpler. I'll go right now."

"I'll come with you," Matthew nodded. He thought she might protest him accompanying her, but when he looked over, Alice simply rolled her eyes in a way to suggest that she was used to 'male chivalry' and protectiveness. While his mother may be more outspoken in her independence, Matthew sensed that his Aunt Allie was no less self-reliant than Isobel Crawley.

0oo0oo0

_September 22, 1912_

Matthew had just gotten off his bicycle when Cousin Cora and Cousin Sybil approached him. He'd taken a half day from work to get to know Aunt Allie some more and to say that he was surprised to see the two Crawley women visiting was an understatement, "Cousin Cora, Cousin Sybil…to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Just stopping by, word has reached us that you've received a visitor of sorts?" Cora smiled politely, still not quite sure about her husband's outspoken heir.

"Please come in," He gestured with his arm for the two women to precede him. The sound of the piano being expertly played graced their ears. Matthew allowed for Molesley to take his hat and coat as Cora and Sybil waited. "Has she been playing long, Molesley?"

"All afternoon, sir," he replied with a smile. "Mrs. Bird and the others enjoy it though."

"Good, you'll most likely be hearing more of it," He smiled at Molesley and then Cora and Sybil before he led them through the house, his mother nor Alice in sight. _Mother must be at the hospital and Alice is obviously playing piano, so they get to meet her now_.

Matthew recognized that Alice was playing something by Chopin, but the specific title of the piece escaped him. It was magnificent, and Matthew knew that Alice had decades of practice to sound like she did. From his mother's stories, Alice had started piano at a young age, suggested by his grandfather as a way to cope with the sudden death of her parents at ten. He smiled as he entered the sunlit music room, Cora and Sybil not far behind. He laid his hands on Alice's shoulders, "Afternoon, Aunt Allie," he told her quietly before kissing her on her cheek in greeting.

"Just let me finish, Matthew, and I'll be right with you."

"What are you playing by the way?"

"_Fantasie Impromptu #4 In C Sharp Minor, Op. 66_ by Chopin. I thought Izzie raised you to know your music," she teased as her fingers flew across the keys.

"She did, I've just forgotten most of it."

She flashed a quick grin over her shoulder as she drew the piece to a close. He watched as Alice carefully covered up the black and ivory keys before taking a deep breath. Matthew had to grin as she waved away his hand to help her stand, the grin stayed as she turned to greet the Crawley women, "Afternoon…"

"Lady Cora Crawley," Cora smiled, "and this is my youngest daughter, Lady Sybil Crawley."

"A pleasure to meet you," Alice smiled and clasped their hands politely. "I'm Mrs. Alice Watson, Isobel's cousin."

"First?"

Matthew tensed beside her, but Alice drew on her 'seemingly infinite patience' as he liked to call it and answered, "Yes. Isobel and I grew up like siblings, though I've been out of touch for many years. We found each other again and catching up for lost time."

"Where are you from?"

"London."

"Did you know Cousin Matthew when he was little?" Sybil asked suddenly.

Alice bit her lip to prevent the laughter that was no doubt bubbling up inside her, "No, unfortunately, I was not present in Matthew's younger years."

"Do you have any of your own?" the youngest daughter asked innocently.

Matthew saw Alice's fingers tense, but that was the only outward sign to her feelings, "No," Alice shook her head with a sad smile, "I don't…not anymore."

"You play beautifully," Cora complimented, trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you, I've had many years to practice and perfect."

"Cousin Matthew, if you don't mind, I'd like to extend an invitation for all of you, including Cousin Alice, to dine with us tonight. I'm sure Robert and the other girls would love to meet her."

He wanted to refuse, but one look at Alice (and her arched eyebrow) made him graciously accept the invitation, "Of course, Cousin Cora."

"Wonderful, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Carson to expect a few more guests at dinner tonight."

"See you then," Matthew waited until he heard the door close before turning to Alice, "Glad that's over with." He simply chuckled as she swatted at him, shooing him from the music room grumbling things like _'insolent_' and '_cheeky_' as she did.

0oo0oo0

Alice took in the splendor of Downton as she stepped out of the motorcar for dinner later that evening. It was just as wonderful as Elsie (and sometimes Charles) described in the letters. Thinking of her friends, a smile spread across Alice's face as she followed Isobel and Matthew up to the door.

Cousin Cora was there to greet them with a smile, behind her; Alice could see an older brunette girl (most likely Mary, the eldest daughter), and the middle child and only blonde, Edith, followed by Sybil. Lord Grantham, Robert Crawley stood beside his wife and his mother, the Dowager Countess Violet Crawley.

She was introduced to the rest of the family, calmly accepting their greetings (and in some cases, curious looks) with a polite smile. They were led into the dining room and Alice couldn't help the impish smile on her face as soon as Charles recognized her. He played it well though, simply giving a slight nod in greeting and continuing to oversee the dinner service.

"What do you do in London?" Edith asked once all the pleasantries had been exchanged.

"I work with my husband and sister. They're both doctors. Helen focuses on the medicinal part while James is more of a scholar."

"What part do you have in it?"

"I keep James organized, with the Yard calling on him for help he can get overwhelmed by the paperwork and administration part of the Sanctuary. I manage it as well as our relations with our donors, patients, and other branches of the network."

"You have other branches, where?" Sybil asked.

"We have the one in London, where I work, and one in Mysore, Helen just started the one in New York a few months ago, it should be up and running by June of next year," Alice smiled.

"And you're Cousin Isobel's first cousin?" Robert asked as they delved into the first course.

"Yes, her father took me in at a young age when my parents died and so we were raised like sisters."

"But you have a sister who is not Isobel."

Alice sighed a bit and Isobel took pity on her, "What Alice is trying to say is that, up until this week, she hadn't remembered me."

"What?" Cora looked shocked, as did the others besides Matthew and Isobel.

"Shortly before I married Reginald, Alice went missing one night," Isobel reached under the table to squeeze Alice's hand. "Turns out she had been attacked and suffered from amnesia until a short while ago."

"So you didn't remember your past for years?" Sybil asked.

"Yes," Alice forced a smile. "I was taken in by the Magnuses and came to view Helen as my sister. Eventually they adopted me after the search for my family turned up empty…seems now we were just looking in the wrong city. Had I known, we should have been looking in Manchester, not Oxford."

"You couldn't have known, Alice."

"Thank you, Isobel," Alice's smile was real this time.

"Might we inquire as to when you got married, Cousin Alice?" Cora asked, once again breaking the tension.

"Four years ago in Oxford."

"Four years ago in Oxford?" Robert clarified and then turned to his supposedly invisible butler. "Carson, you and Mrs. Hughes were in Oxford at the time, weren't you?"

"Yes, milord," Charles answered.

"Did you see Cousin Alice's wedding?" Sybil asked excitedly.

"Yes we did, milady," Charles smiled at Alice and she smiled back.

"How was it?"

"Beautiful to say the least."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson for the compliment," Alice said quietly, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"I am only speaking the truth, Mrs. Watson."

Dinner passed without another hitch as the Crawley family got to know Alice a bit better. Robert and Cora looked at the brunette with respect after she'd stood up to Violet's comments with ease and without breaking her calm demeanor.

"How is it that she's so calm in dealing with Mama?" Robert asked Matthew.

Matthew grinned, "She meditates."

"Meditates? I suppose that would work…"

0oo0oo0

Alice stopped by Charles on her way out to the car, "Charles?"

"Alice," he nodded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't let the two of you know I was in town as soon as I came, but I met Isobel and…"

"Say no more, both she and I understand."

She smiled at him, "You are so very kind, Charles. I will be stopping by to see Elsie tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I think she'd like the visit."

"Give her my regards?"

"Of course."

Alice gave him one last smile, "I shall bid you goodnight then, I know your staff have work to do."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Watson."

"Goodnight, Mr. Carson."

0oo0oo0

_Whew! Long chapter, eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed it and know that from now on, unless you have it on alert, The Six 2: New Beginnings is going to show up as a crossover story. Just passing on information!_

_Hope you enjoy it and review if you'd like to!_

_-Dee_


	6. Chapter 6

_Apparently my muse is cooperating with me lately, because here's another chapter! If you think some of the characters here are out of character, well, that's your opinion. Anyways, enjoy!_

_-Dee_

0oo0oo0

_September 23, 1912_

"I do have work to do, Izzie," Alice rolled her eyes as she buttoned up her blouse. Isobel was sitting on the chair in front of Alice's vanity, trying to persuade her cousin to stay, as Alice got dressed. "Downton was going to be my next stop after your house anyways."

"Oh, but I really wish you'd let me accompany you, Ro."

"Izzie," Alice stopped what she was doing to walk over to her cousin and grasped Isobel's hands in hers, "I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself, I always have. I'm going to stay in Downton for a while, regardless of my work, but I do need to see if I can track down any leads."

"Oh alright…do be careful?"

"I will, now shoo so I can finish dressing!"

0oo0oo0

Alice chose to walk up to the main house of the Downton Estate instead of having someone drive her. She reveled in the sunlight and slight autumn breeze as she ambled along the gravel drive of Downton. Taking a deep breath once she reached the front door, Alice rung the doorbell and waited.

"Alice?" She looked up with a bright smile to see that it was Charles who answered the door.

"Hello, Charles. I wanted to see Elsie if that's alright."

"Certainly, she's downstairs in her parlor," he quickly led Alice over to the servants' stairwell and gave her directions, as he needed to continue with his rounds for the morning.

"Thank you, Charles," she promptly made her way down the stairwell to the downstairs, avoiding several collisions with servants as they went about their duties. Alice smiled when she came to the door Charles had directed her towards and knocked.

"Come in," Elsie's familiar Scottish brogue beckoned her; it really had been too long since Alice had seen the housekeeper.

Elsie was at her desk, pouring over rotas and ledgers, and didn't look up when Alice entered. Alice smiled, "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all– _Alice!_" Alice's smile grew when Elsie finally realized whom it was standing in her parlor. The other woman quickly got up from her work and pulled Alice into a fierce hug, "Charles told me you were in Downton, but I didn't quite believe him!"

"Like Charles would ever lie to you!" both of them laughed, drawing the attention of some of the servants as they walked past Elsie's parlor, "how have you been?"

"Busy," Elsie gestured for Alice to sit while she closed the door to give them some privacy. "I take it now you know why."

"Family drama of the best kind."

"To put it simply," Elsie grinned. "You probably shouldn't even be down here now that you're a part of the family."

"Elsie, dear, we were friends before I even found out, that's not going to change. If his lordship, or Charles for that matter, have a problem with it, then they're just going to have to deal, I'm not losing a dear friend and wonderful friendship because of keeping tradition."

The housekeeper clucked her tongue, "You always were unconventional."

"Picked up on that, have you?" They caught each other's eyes and for one long moment it was silent before both of them dissolved into giddy laughter.

"Oh…" Elsie reached out to pat the back of Alice's hand, "Oh, Alice, I've missed you dearly."

Alice wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I've missed you too, Elsie."

"Tell me, Alice, how have you been…really?"

"Coping," Alice smiled. "Keeping busy with the Sanctuary and keeping James out of trouble, you know, the usual."

"Sounds a lot like my job here. Any word from Helen?"

"She's busy with getting the New York branch up and running. Nikola, surprisingly, has been a big help, but I suspect it's more that he's in love with Helen rather than wanting to aid abnormals."

"Does she know?"

"That Nikola's in love with her? No, I don't suppose she'll ever figure it out and I won't tell her. I won't break a promise I made to Nikola. Granted, I never said it out loud, but it's a promise nonetheless. What about you? How's Downton been now that Matthew is going to be the heir?"

"Well…her ladyship and the old bat are trying to fight it…it's something Charles and I aren't seeing eye to eye on at the moment."

"Goodness, we can't have that, now can we?" Alice grinned at Elsie's mock glare.

"Anyways, I'm a bit worried about Charles at the moment."

"What reason?"

"He's been…rather odd lately."

"I thought he was the 'rather odd' one of the pair."

"Oh you know what I mean," Elsie swatted at Alice's shoulder and her cheekiness. "He's been secretive, jumpy, unusually tense…I don't know what to make of it, Alice."

"Is there a special day coming up? Maybe he's trying to surprise you, Elsie."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not like that…I know how he acts when he tries to surprise me."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Oh hush," Elsie chuckled. "It's different…it's more like…he's embarrassed about something and doesn't want me to know."

"I'm sure he'll eventually tell you, Elsie."

"I'm just worried about his stress, you know how he overworks all the time."

"I know the type," Alice squeezed Elsie's hand and she smiled in return. "Do you really call the Dowager Countess 'the old bat'?" Alice asked after a few moments and Elsie had to laugh at the absurd question. Leave it to Alice to make her feel better.

0oo0oo0

_October 10, 1912_

It turns out that Charles had been secretive because of his "scandalous past" with a Charles Grigg. The man had shown up all of a sudden in the village and blackmailed Charles into helping him or he'd go to Lord Grantham and shame the butler out of service. Grigg had gotten fed up with Charles not giving in to all of his demands and had come to the house to speak to Robert himself. His lordship had threatened to jail Grigg if he didn't take his money and leave Downton for good, but in the process, learned about Charles' "years of stupidity".

Of course, Alice learned all about this from Elsie, who was currently pacing Alice's bedroom, ranting about the entire thing, "His lordship should have thrown the man out at once, not having to pay him to get rid of him! It's as if he's saying that Charles isn't worth more than he can pay a man to get him to leave!"

Alice was calmly letting her friend rant, watching her silently as she paced furiously. In all honesty, she was amused by the whole situation. Never in her life would she have suspected that Charles Carson, a man of high honor, had performed on stage. Thinking more about it now, she should have seen it, the man had a flair for the melodramatic and a voice for reciting or singing.

"Och, are you even listening to me, lass?" Elsie had stopped pacing and was looking at Alice with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"About half, I know you just need to rant, so I nod when I think it's appropriate."

"Cheeky."

"Feel better?" Alice asked as Elsie sat down on her bed.

"Much, thank you."

"You're not the worst I've heard."

"Oh…you cheeky little minx!"

"You know you love it," Alice laughed.

"I have half a mind to say no to that."

"But then you'd miss me and you'd be stuck with melodramatic Charlie."

"I've been married to the man for ten years, I think you can gather that I don't mind his melodrama."

"That is true. Any other news?"

"I take it you know all about the hospital?"

"I have heard Izzie going on about 'that woman' as she likes to call Cousin Violet," Alice grinned.

"Well you can see how Mrs. Crawley's involvement with the hospital is going over well," Elsie chuckled. "Glad to see that she and I agree on the old bat."

"Elsie, play nice," Alice chided slightly, "I know that Izzie has been attempting to save a man's life from dropsy, and when she left the house right before you came, she looked extremely determined to go over the doctor's head and save the man herself."

"I wouldn't put it past her. How's your work going?"

"No such luck, I'm beginning to think there wasn't an abnormal sighted after all."

"Does that mean you'll be returning to London soon?"

"Oh no, life here is so much more entertaining."

"Cheeky."

0oo0oo0

_October 18, 1912_

She was sitting outside enjoying a cup of tea when Matthew approached her, "Might I join you, Aunt Allie?" He asked, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

Alice smiled, "Not at all. What's the matter?"

"How do you…never mind, forget I was even going to ask," he chuckled. "It's about…it's about Molesley and what Cousin Robert said."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about letting Molesley go since I don't need him…that and his job seems well…a little silly."

"What's silly to you is serious to others, Matthew," Alice set her cup aside to focus all of her attention on her cousin. "Living as a member of the upper class is different from upper middle class. Molesley's job is quite an honor, especially to serve the heir of an earl, dear. Let me put it this way," she started, seeing the slightly confused look on his face, "Think of Downton like a clock. Every piece, every gear has a purpose, a part to play in the overall picture. Take one part away and it stops working. Dispense of Molesley now and what will you do once you're the Earl of Grantham? Let the entire servitude go? It's their job; it's how they make a living, Matthew. Cousin Robert didn't put up much of a fuss when you didn't quit your job as a solicitor because he understood that you needed something to do. You may not see running Downton as a full time job, but he does. It's the same with the servants. Yes, you are perfectly capable of dressing yourself, but it's how Molesley finds satisfaction."

Her second cousin was silent for a while and then he turned his eyes on her with a smile, "Funny, you sound a lot like Cousin Robert. He said pretty much the same thing."

"Then you see where both of us are coming from," Alice reached out and held Matthew's hand in both of hers. "Don't take away a man's satisfaction just because you're used to a different lifestyle."

"But how do I do that?"

"Start small, ask for suggestions on little things like cufflinks, allow him to put your jacket on you, compliment his mending or other things. You don't need to sit down and hash out every little thing, but do compromise, give him leeway to do his job and trust that he'll do it. You are a smart man, Matthew, but don't get arrogant about how you're not going to let them change you. To live is to adapt."

"I suppose you're right, Aunt Allie," he sighed and stood. Leaning down, Matthew kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Well, you are certainly helping a lot. Are you going to the ceremony?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, speaking of which, we'd better get ready!"

0oo0oo0

"By the way, Aunt Allie, I've been meaning to ask you something," Matthew turned to her as they walked towards the hospital. "What does James think of all of this?"

"Of finding my family? He's extremely happy and he wants me to stay up here for as long as you'll put up with me to get to know you all better. He writes that he's got everything under control."

"What about Helen?"

"I haven't heard back from her, but then again she is in America and quite busy at the moment."

"What do you think your life would have been like if you hadn't gotten amnesia?"

"Aren't we curious today?" She teased, not paying attention to the fact that the Crawley sisters were behind them. "I would have raised Connor, no doubt you would have seen him as a brother, and gone on with my life."

"How so?"

Alice shrugged, "I would have been there while you grew up, helped out your mother and father, Connor probably would have gotten married and then I'd have grandkids."

"Oh but you're much too young to have grandchildren, Aunt Allie."

"Charmer," Alice laughed.

"Would you have found someone like James?"

"Not in a million years and though the amnesia took away a life with my son, I wouldn't give up what I have with James for the world. Don't get me wrong, I loved Connor, I always will, but he would have wanted me to find someone like James."

"What would my childhood have been like if you had stayed? I personally think it would have gotten better."

"You are a charmer, Matthew Crawley. Well, for one you would know and remember the music I taught you. Second, we'd have Isobel after our hides because you know that you would have gotten me into trouble."

"I would not!"

"You would too," she grinned. "Oh you're a buttoned up lawyer now, but I bet you ran your mother ragged growing up."

"You're too smart for your own good, Aunt Allie, either that or you've been talking to Mother."

"Of course I've been talking to your mother, we've had a lot of catching up to do."

"You had a son?" Edith interrupted, ignoring the chiding of her sisters.

Alice looked back with slight surprise, "Yes, I did."

"Where is he?"

"Edith, I don't really think that's appropriate," Sybil interjected.

"No, Sybil, it's alright," Alice smiled. "To answer your question, Edith, he's dead, has been for some time now. I did have another son about four years ago, but Elijah didn't survive as well."

"Did your first son die in the attack that gave you amnesia?" Sybil asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's when Connor died."

"How old was he?"

"Five," she answered quietly.

"And Elijah?"

"Five days."

"We're sorry for your loss," Mary spoke for the first time, surprising Matthew and Alice. "It must have been hard to endure."

"Thank you, Mary, and you're right, it was and is hard to endure. Now, if you'll excuse me," Alice nodded to the sisters and felt Matthew squeeze her hand before she rapidly walked into the hospital ahead of them. She reached a deserted hallway and had to brace herself against the wall with one hand, the other right below her ribs as a sob wrenched itself from her throat. She tried to stop the tears, she really did, but they just started falling one right after the other.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Watson?" She looked up in surprise to see Robert's valet at the end of the hallway, leaning on his cane as usual. "Did someone hurt you?"

She gave a watery laugh, "No, no, a conversation I had just dredged up old memories and wounds that haven't quite healed, that's all, Mr. Bates."

He opened his mouth to say something else when the head housemaid of Downton came around the corner, "Mr. Bates?"

"I'm fine, Anna, I was just checking up on Mrs. Watson."

"Oh, Mrs. Watson, are you alright?" Anna asked as she came nearer to Alice, offering a handkerchief as she did.

"I'm fine, or I will be, thank you for the concern. You two should be at the ceremony."

"So should you, Mrs. Watson," Bates said as Alice took Anna's handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"What's all this?" Alice internally groaned as Elsie Hughes rounded the corner. "Mr. Bates, Anna, I'll take it from here if you two don't mind?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Hughes," Anna nodded and she and Bates walked some distance away, but still close enough to hear.

"What's the matter, Alice?"

"It's nothing, Elsie, I'm fine."

"Oh yes…because the tears on your face convey the fact that you're perfectly fine," Anna had to stifle a giggle at Mrs. Hughes' sarcasm.

"How else am I supposed to tell you, Elsie? I'm fine. I really wish you'd all stop fussing at me like I'm some sort of precious china doll that will break!"

"Alice Rowena Watson! You will stop acting like a brat this instant!" Anna and Bates shared a look of surprise at the tone Mrs. Hughes was taking towards a member of the family. "You might be older than I am, but I will not, I repeat, _will not_ tolerate you speaking to me or anyone else in that tone of voice. If you don't wish to be treated like a 'precious doll' in your words, then don't act like one. Now, I know that you've had a great deal of stress in the past four years and I know that losing someone very near and dear to your heart is a hardship that takes a long time to get over, but that is absolutely no excuse to be rude towards others who only want to see that you are taken care of and are comforted."

Anna peeked around the corner to see Mrs. Watson had sat down with her face buried in her hands and Mrs. Hughes sitting down next to her with an arm around the other woman's shoulders. "Oh Elsie…" she heard Mrs. Watson's muffled sigh, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me…"

"You're stressed, Alice. You need to relax a bit and stop worrying about everything all at once. You're beginning to act like Charles."

"Heavens, it is bad then."

"Alice…"

"I apologize, Elsie. I really do. It's just that everyone's been treating me differently since Elijah died and I don't like it. I understand why, but I don't like it at all."

"It's only been four years, Alice, you've got to give them more time to see that you're moving on…you have been moving on, not just putting on a brave face and keeping everything inside?"

Mrs. Watson snorted, "As if James would allow me to do that anymore."

"Good, you might be an empath, Alice, but that doesn't mean that you can't express your own emotions as well. Now, come on, we've got a ceremony to get to and I don't want to miss the look on that old bat's face at Dr. Clarkson's decision."

"I should be chiding you about calling Cousin Violet names, but in this case I'm agreeing with you."

"That's the cheeky Alice Watson I know."

"I'm the only cheeky Alice Watson you know."

Mrs. Hughes looked at Mrs. Watson with exasperation and Anna could only stifle her laughter at the wide grin on Mrs. Watson's face. "You can't take a compliment these days, can you?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"No."

"That was a hypothetical question, Alice."

"I know."

"Cheeky minx."

0oo0oo0


	7. Chapter 7

_Centered in and around episode 3 of Downton Abbey, so this is your __**spoiler warning**__ right now if you haven't seen it yet._

_Enjoy!_

_-Dee_

0oo0oo0

_November 23, 1912_

Alice absentmindedly chewed on her thumbnail as she paced around her room worriedly. It was very early in the morning, before Matthew and Isobel usually woke, even before the servants woke and started their day in the Crawley House. She could see the dawn creeping over the horizon through her windows, but the usual serenity she claimed from watching the sunrise was overwhelmed by her sudden dilemma.

Her eyes flicked over to the blank letter addressed to her husband on the small desk Isobel had moved to her room. Stopping to stare at it, Alice shook her head and resumed pacing. How in the world was she going to tell her husband this unexpected news?

Alice quietly scoffed at herself for not seeing the signs earlier. She'd had two of them before, so you'd think that she'd know the symptoms of a pregnancy, but lo and behold, after numerous dizzy spells since October and a few bouts of momentary nausea, Alice finally figured out that she was about three months pregnant.

Tugging on the end of her (quite long) braid, Alice sighed and sat down in front of the letter that was about to change her life and James' as well.

_Well, Izzie did want me to stay in Downton longer, looks like she gets her wish_.

0oo0oo0

_December 7, 1912_

Alice watched as the group of men gathered for an English hunt. She'd remarked to Cora that she'd never experienced one, at least not one of this caliber and the Lady of Downton invited her up to see them off. She would spend the day at Downton and change at the main house for dinner. Of course, her mood was all the more bright by the glowing response from James about her pregnancy and also him extracting a promise from her that she'd stay up at Downton for the remainder of her pregnancy. Now all that was left was to wait until she started to show to spread the good news.

"Do you ride, Cousin Alice?" Cora asked the woman beside her.

"Oh not nearly enough it seems," Alice answered, smoothing imagined wrinkles on her dusky blue skirt, "I rode some when I lived in Oxford, but it takes much more effort to do so in London and usually I'm quite busy so I spend my free time either playing piano or resting."

"I imagine that you find life in Downton a bit boring compared to life in the city."

"Quite the opposite, Cousin Cora, and I mean it. I'm getting in some exploring and I always find the countryside and outdoors refreshing. James is always trying to get me to relax more, as I try to do the same to him."

"I know what you mean, Robert is always worried about the estate and neglects himself while doing so."

"I imagine that the debate about the entail is weighing heavily on his mind on top of everything else?"

Alice could feel the defeat in Cora as the other woman responded, "I don't think Robert is planning on fighting it any longer. I do find Matthew very companionable…"

"But you don't like the thought of giving him your money."

"I hope you don't think wrong of me for doing so."

"Not at all, I understand where you're coming from, I really do."

"Are you staying in Downton much longer, Alice? I only ask because it's getting close to Christmas and I'd hate for you to feel obligated to stay here and leave James all alone in London."

Alice smiled, "James wrote to tell me to stay up here as long as I like or as long as you'll have me. He knew how devastated I was about not remembering my family when we were friends years ago and how frustrating it was to me, so James understands. With Helen in America, Nikola with her, Father gone, Nigel off on his own path, and John gone, we were planning on a quiet Christmas this year anyways."

"Oh you must invite him to come up here, you two can even stay at Downton if you'd like. We always have wonderful celebrations and the annual servants ball," Cora put a hand on Alice's arm with a wide smile.

"I'll write to James and ask him, I'm sure he could find someone to manage the Sanctuary for a few days."

"Wonderful, I do hope he can come."

"As do I, Cousin Cora."

0oo0oo0

Cora had given her permission to play the piano at Downton as much as she wanted to during the day while Mary was out on the hunt; Edith and Matthew were out seeing churches, and Sybil was busy with other things. So, Alice was currently playing her heart out on the Crawley's grand piano. Time melted away for her as her fingers flew up and down the keys, transitioning from one piece to the next as easy as one would flip a page in a book.

"Do you always play such sad songs, Mrs. Watson?"

Alice didn't even jump as she grinned at Charles' question, continuing to play as she spoke, "And here I thought servants were supposed to be quiet, Mr. Carson, but to answer your question no, not always."

He harrumphed at her answer and the grin grew wider, "Elsie warned me of your cheek."

"You should know that by now, Charles."

"Hm, I suppose you're right…you are very talented at playing, Alice, if I might say."

"Thank you, Charles," she smiled up at him. "I suppose I can't convince you to sing along?" Alice outright laughed at the extremely stern gaze leveled at her by an irked butler. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"You'd be correct. Good day, Mrs. Watson."

"Good day, Mr. Carson."

0oo0oo0

She'd heard the laughter of the returning huntsmen. Alice knew she should probably go down and greet them, but she was almost to her favorite part of the Haydn sonata that she loved.

"Cousin Alice! I thought that might be you!"

Alice looked up from the keys to see a muddied but beaming Mary. Pausing in her playing, she stood and smiled at her cousin, "Heavens, you look like you had fun, Cousin Mary."

"It was a good hunt and a good day," Mary smiled back. "I was seeing who it was playing, I must say you're very good at it."

"Thank you, Mary. I trust you want to go clean up?"

"Thank you for reminding me. See you at dinner?"

"Of course!"

"I'll leave you to your playing then."

Alice smiled fondly as she watched the eldest Crawley daughter leave before returning to playing the piano. She was so focused on her music that she failed to see or hear someone come up behind her. The hand trailing from her waist up to her ribs jolted her out of her trance and out of her seat on the piano bench. She whirled around to see a handsome looking man with olive skin, dark hair, and equally dark eyes, which carried a look that scared Alice. "I don't know who you think-"

His lips on hers cut her off and immediately she tried to fight him off, beating at his chest with her fists. The man merely restrained her wrists and backed her up against the nearby wall. Now Alice was panicking, trying to fight off this man and the returning memories, as well as cursing her long skirts that prevented her from kicking him.

Finally, Alice bit down on his tongue after he'd forced his way into her mouth. She bit hard enough to shock him, but not to permanently mark him (unfortunately). He drew back with a grunt, freeing her hands in the process. Alice took advantage of this and shoved him away from her, "How _dare_ you…no man, _no man but my husband _can touch me like you just did."

"You're a feisty one," he remarked. "You enjoyed it."

"Obviously you're blind as well. Rot in hell." White-hot pain flared across her right cheek and she stumbled, catching herself on the piano. He'd backhanded her. Alice probed her cheek and winced when her fingers came back shaking and tinted red with blood. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going. If you don't let me, I'll tell Lord Grantham just what you've done."

Thankfully, he let her pass and she made a beeline for the room Cora was letting her borrow for changing. She closed the door behind her and shakily walked over to the bed. Her whole entire body was quaking, Alice sucked in as deep a breath as she could while hot tears gathered in her eyes.

It had been quite a long time since she'd had these memories dredged up and suddenly she couldn't stop them. There was no James to come to her rescue this time, no Helen to comfort her and stem the growing panic attack inside of her. There was no Nikola to make witty remarks…she was alone. An onslaught of tears, dizziness, and nausea had her sinking to the floor beside the bed, sobbing brokenly.

0oo0oo0

"Alice?" Elsie knocked on the door having found it closed. Receiving no answer, she entered. At first glance, it looked as though Alice wasn't even there, but Elsie's ears detected the sounds of crying on the other side of the bed and she quickly closed and locked the door behind her. "Alice?"

"Elsie?" Alice looked up to see the housekeeper standing over her with a look of concern.

"Goodness, what happened to you?" Elsie asked as she joined Alice on the floor. She listened to Alice's tearful recap of what had happened in the music room and gingerly probed the cut on Alice's cheek. "Oh…lass, I'm so, so sorry."

"I can't…I can't face him, Elsie, to think of him…sitting there at dinner, charming everyone and knowing what he did…I just can't!" Alice buried her face in Elsie's shoulder.

Shocked, Elsie wrapped her arms around her friend, "Well, you certainly won't be going, not after this. You'll be down in my parlor far away from him, that's for sure. Do you want me to tell them?"

Elsie felt Alice shake her head, "Just Cora. Tell Cousin Cora and she can tell Izzie."

"We'll just say you weren't feeling well."

Alice sighed, "My day was going so well…"

"Did you receive good news from James, then?"

"I did. He's excited."

"What about?"

"My pregnancy," Alice said shyly.

"Oh my goodness! Alice that's exciting! When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Not until I start showing."

"Then I shall keep it private for now," Elsie stood and helped Alice up off the floor, "Come on, let's get you down to the parlor before they start heading downstairs for dinner."

"Thank you, Elsie."

0oo0oo0

Elsie left Alice in her parlor wrapped up in a blanket on her settee with a hot cup of cocoa as she made her way upstairs to seek out Lady Grantham. Spotting the woman, she made her way over to her, "My lady, if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Hughes," Cora smiled and led Elsie a bit a way from everyone else, "What is it?"

"It's about Mrs. Watson, my lady."

"Is everything alright? I was starting to wonder where she was."

Elsie was touched by her employer's concern for Alice, "She is regretfully not going to come down for dinner."

"What? Why?"

Elsie quickly told her ladyship about all that had happened between Alice and Mr. Pamuk, including the subsequent panic attack Alice had afterwards, "She's down in my parlor right now, but she can't face him."

Cora took a deep breath to calm her as she thought out the implications of this, "Alice doesn't want anyone else to know?"

"She only told me to tell you and that you could tell Mrs. Crawley if she asked, but for everyone else the story is that she's not feeling well."

Cora nodded, "Then we'll respect her wishes. I'm afraid that Cousin Isobel will want to see her right away, but I will keep to Alice's story and tell her later in the drawing room. I'll also keep an eye on Mr. Pamuk, unfortunately since Alice has no wish to inform Robert of this, we can do nothing until he leaves."

"Alice knows this, my lady."

"Take care of her, will you?"

"Already done," Elsie smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking up on her as well as everything else."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes for letting me know about this."

"You're welcome, my lady."

0oo0oo0

Matthew was startled awake by screams. He shot up out of bed and opened his door to see his mother running down the hallway towards Alice's room, "Mother?"

"Not now, Matthew!" Isobel threw over her shoulder as she entered Alice's room. Matthew got to the doorway just in time to see Alice thrashing against an unseen foe in her bed, the covers knocked off and her sheets tangled around her legs.

"Mother?"

Isobel sighed, "She's having a nightmare, Matthew," she explained before turning back to Alice. Matthew watched as his mother comforted his cousin, gently talking her down without restraining her and coaxing her awake. Alice finally woke and immediately burst into tears, burying her head in Isobel's shoulder.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, noticing how Alice flinched when he spoke.

"Some water and tea, Matthew," his mother said quietly as she soothed the sobbing woman in her arms.

0oo0oo0

_December 8, 1912_

"Mother have you heard?" Matthew came into the sitting room while Isobel was reading and Alice enjoying a cup of tea.

"Heard what, Matthew?"

"The Turkish gentleman, Kemal Pamuk, he's dead."

Alice's teacup shattering on the ground startled all of them. Isobel called in Ellen to clean it up while she grasped Alice's cold hands, "Are you alright?"

Alice nodded with a slight smile before turning to Matthew, "How did that happen?"

"Seems he died suddenly in his sleep. Clarkson said it was a heart attack."

"I see…Isobel, Matthew, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to go lie down for a while…" in a daze, she left the room, her cousins looking after her in concern.

"What was that all about? She's not been herself since the hunt."

"I'm sure she'll tell us in her own time, Matthew."

0oo0oo0

_December 9, 1912_

"Alice, _Alice!_" She whirled around at the sound of her name to see an antsy Elsie standing on the second floor open hallway that over looked the entrance hall. Elsie looked around again and quickly gestured for Alice to come closer.

"What is it, Elsie?" Alice inquired once she met her friend upstairs.

"I need your help."

"Of course," with that, Elsie led Alice into the small room where Lord Grantham usually changed and saw an extremely exhausted Mr. Bates sitting down inside. He was unhealthily pale and sweat was visible on his forehead.

"Show her, Mr. Bates, please," Elsie instructed the valet. Bates sighed and lifted up his right pant leg to reveal his mutilated leg in a brace. "Alice, I need your help since Mr. Bates here doesn't want to go to the doctor."

"Mr. Bates has been nothing but kind since I came here, of course I'll help," Alice nodded, not affected at all by the sight of Bates' leg. "First thing's first," she looked Bates in the eye, "that…_thing_, that torture device comes off. Now." She and Elsie left the room while Mr. Bates did as he was told and Alice hurriedly gave the housekeeper instructions as well as some things she'd need to help the valet. When Bates called out to say that he was done, Alice reentered the room, "Might I ask why, Mr. Bates?"

"Why I tried to correct my limp? Why not?"

"Don't start an attitude with me," Alice frowned. "You've got a wonderful job and people who obviously care about you."

"I just wanted to be normal again."

He saw a sad smile cross Alice's face before she spoke, "So do most of us, Mr. Bates." Suddenly, Mrs. Hughes' comment of Alice being older than her a month ago popped into the front of his mind and he couldn't help but wonder what made Alice abnormal. His thoughts were interrupted with the return of Mrs. Hughes, who handed over the supplies Alice had asked for. Both of the servants watched as the woman mixed together the ingredients into an unknown substance in a glass bottle. She tipped some of the slightly murky liquid onto a square of cloth, "This may sting a little."

Sting was an understatement, it felt more like multiple needles sticking him all at once, but Bates sat quietly as Alice applied the liquid to his leg. She put a stopper in the glass bottle and handed it over to him as well as the cloths, "Do what I just did twice a day, once when you wake up and once before you go to sleep. It'll help with the pain and also fight infection. If you follow that, the wounds should heal in a few weeks. If it's not looking better by next Monday, come and see me immediately."

"Thank you, Alice," Mrs. Hughes smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson," Bates said resignedly.

"I was happy to help," Alice smiled at the two of them. "Mr. Bates…this may be hard to hear, especially from someone who seemingly is normal, but embrace who you are, you'll be happier for it. Use who you are to push back against those who doubt you."

"I'll try, Mrs. Watson."

"Besides," Alice smiled impishly for the first in a while, "being normal is quite overrated these days."

0oo0oo0

_December 15, 1912_

With both Isobel and Matthew out of town, Lord and Lady Grantham had invited Alice to stay up at Downton instead of being alone at the Crawley House for the entirety of the week. Alice had accepted and she smiled first at the room she was given (pale yellow, Elsie and Charles must have picked it) and second because Elsie would be tending to her. She felt bad that she was taking the housekeeper away from her duties, but the Scot waved away her concerns and let Alice know that she was looking forward to it.

Two days into her stay at Downton, Alice was enjoying mid-morning tea in the drawing room with the women when a dizzy spell hit her and she very nearly dropped her cup.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Sybil asked, looking at her worriedly.

Nausea and slight stomach pain made Alice pause before answering, "No…I don't feel well…"

"We'll call Dr. Clarkson at once," Cora stated, but Alice waved her off.

"I don't think it's quite that serious, Cora, I'll just go lie down for a while," she stood and the world tilted, luckily Sybil was there to support her.

"I'll take her upstairs, Mama," Sybil placated her mother and led Alice from the room.

"Tell Mrs. Hughes," Cora told her.

"I will."

"What happened?" Elsie asked as soon as she entered Alice's room.

"She had a dizzy spell, I believe," Sybil answered as she helped Alice to her feet for Elsie to help the brunette undress.

Elsie nodded after sharing a pointed look with Alice, "Shall I wake you for luncheon, Mrs. Watson?"

"No," Alice shook her head, leaning on Sybil for support, "I'll ring if I need anything, Mrs. Hughes."

"So be it, but might I suggest that you eat something? You probably had a dizzy spell because you didn't have enough food in you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Hughes and thank you for the concern," she smiled at Elsie before turning to Sybil. "Sybil, thank you for helping to my room."

"It was the right thing to do," the youngest daughter smiled.

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome, Alice, and I hope you feel better soon. Nothing's worse than being sick in the Christmas season," with that, Sybil left the room as Alice leaned against her vanity chair while Elsie loosened her corset.

"You really do need to eat more, Alice," Elsie stated quietly after a few moments.

"I know, Elsie, and I have, but today it seems like James' child is putting up a ruckus."

"Are you sure it's just because it's James' child?" Elsie's eyes were twinkling when Alice looked at them in the mirror's reflection.

"Cheeky."

"Only returning the favor, dear. Promise me you'll ring as soon as you wake?" she asked after getting Alice into her nightgown, pulling out the pins in her hair after forcing Alice to sit in her vanity chair.

Alice mockingly raised her right hand as Elsie brushed her hair, "I, Alice Watson, promise to ring the bell as soon as I wake so you can force food down my throat."

"Cheeky," Elsie huffed as she braided. "There," she stated, tying off the braid with Alice's favorite pale yellow ribbon. "Now off to bed with you."

"Yes, Mum," Alice smiled. She drew Elsie into a hug, "Thank you, Elsie."

"It's my job, Alice," she scoffed as she returned the hug, "but you're welcome, regardless. Get some rest, I'll keep an ear out for the bell, or Anna will come if I can't."

"Got it."

0oo0oo0

Hours had passed since she'd fallen asleep, but at that particular moment, Alice couldn't figure out just what had woken her. That was until a painful twinge in her abdomen had her reaching for the bell pull and yanking as hard as she could.

"No," She whispered, "No, no, no, no, no," she chanted as she frantically pulled the covers away to see the bright red stain of blood on her sheets. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she began to almost vibrate she was shaking so much.

"Mrs. Watson?" Alice looked up to see Anna entering her room, "what is it you need?"

"Anna," she stated as calmly as she could, though her voice was shaking with every syllable, "get Mrs. Hughes. _Now_, please."

"Yes, Mrs. Watson," Anna nodded, spotting the blood. She didn't have to go far, the housekeeper and the butler were making their rounds down the hallway. "Mrs. Hughes! Mr. Carson!"

"What is it, Anna?" the butler asked.

"It's Alice, she's woken up, but she's bleeding," the housemaid explained, "she asked for Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie didn't wait for Anna to finish; she entered the guest room and was immediately at Alice's side. The other woman started to sob into her shoulder and Elsie wrapped her arms around Alice. Charles peered into the room before turning to Anna, "Go and fetch Dr. Clarkson as quickly as you can, I don't care if you're seen, Anna."

"Yes, Mr. Carson," and she took off towards the front door.

Alice was a mess, sobs racked her body as she was sheltered in Elsie's embrace, "I'm losing another one, Elsie, I can't."

"Hush, Alice, you don't know that you're miscarrying until the doctor gets here."

"I'm _bleeding_, Elsie, what else can it be?"

"Alice," Elsie reached up and held Alice's face still between her hands, "Alice, listen to me. Listen to me…you are not miscarrying, you're not. Dr. Clarkson will be here any moment to give a diagnosis and I will not have you making yourself worse by worrying."

She calmed a bit, "Elsie…if I lose this child it'll devastate me, I'm sure of it."

"You'll get through it if that does happen, which it won't," Elsie didn't let her say anything else as she embraced her firmly. Alice buried her head into the woman's left shoulder, her arms latched around Elsie's left arm as if it were a life preserver.

Lord and Lady Grantham had followed Dr. Clarkson up and Charles internally sighed as his employers approached him while the doctor entered Alice's room, "Carson?"

"I believe we're having a bit of a scare, milord, but we'll know for sure once Dr. Clarkson is done."

"Is Alice alright?" Cora asked.

"I don't know for sure, milady."

0oo0oo0

Both women waited patiently as Dr. Clarkson put away his tools. He finally stood at the foot of Alice's bed, "You didn't miscarry, Mrs. Watson."

"Oh thank goodness," Elsie sighed and she felt part of the tension leave Alice's body.

"I highly suggest you take it easy from now on, though. You may move freely about the house for now, we'll watch and possibly restrict more the later you get in the pregnancy, and once daily exercise outdoors, such as walking, is suggested. Eat more and drink plenty of fluids."

"But why did I start bleeding if I wasn't miscarrying?"

"Perhaps it's the baby's way of telling its mother to slow down some, hm?" He smiled. "Call me at once if anything happens."

"Doctor," Elsie's voice had him pause before he opened the door, "are you saying that Alice has to stay at Downton for the remainder of her pregnancy?"

"If their Lord and Ladyship don't mind, yes. The less she has to move for long distances, the better. No doubt you've worried them, Mrs. Watson, but I'll tell both of them my recommendations."

"Thank you, Dr. Clarkson," Alice whispered and as soon as he left she collapsed against Elsie, silently weeping in relief. Elsie held her tighter and gently rocked her back and forth in a comforting manner. "You can say it, you know," Alice's comment was muffled by Elsie's shoulder.

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

Elsie snorted, "No, I think that would be a bit too mean."

"I'm glad you were right though."

"Me too."

0oo0oo0

_Sorry, but I'm not sorry about the sudden influx of new chapters to your inboxes. Hope you're enjoying them as much as I'm enjoying writing them!_

_- Dee_


	8. Chapter 8

0oo0oo0

_December 16, 1912_

"Good morning, Alice," Robert looked up from the paper at Cora's greeting; it was a rare morning that she was having breakfast with the family instead of in bed.

"Good morning," the woman softly replied, looking much better than she had the day before. When Robert and Cora had entered her room after Dr. Clarkson had informed them of what happened, she had been pale, her eyes red-rimmed but watching fondly as their housekeeper bustled about like a mother hen.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I am, thank you," Alice smiled and selected some food for breakfast before sitting down at the table. "Robert, Cora…I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and for allowing me to stay here."

"You're family, Alice."

"Thank you regardless."

"We're happy to have you here," Cora smiled across the table. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"According to my calculations, and Dr. Clarkson agrees, just about four and a half."

"We'll have to take you shopping soon then."

"I can have James send up my clothes from…from Elijah, they're four years old, but I hardly expect that anyone's going to comment much on that fact. It's not like I'm in the London scene," Alice chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Cora sighed at Alice's nod, "Well, are you fine for now with the clothes you have?"

"Yes, I am, thank you for the thought though."

0oo0oo0

_December 20, 1912_

Alice was working on her embroidery while resting in her room when she glanced out the window and saw two people walking up the drive, one looking entirely too familiar. Flinging her embroidery aside carelessly, she heaved herself off of the chaise lounge and ran from her room, forgetting to put her shoes back on and to put her hair up from the braid it was in. She hiked up her skirts and ran through the hallways to hurry down the stairs, collecting strange looks from servants and family alike.

Alice skidded to a stop in front of the glassed paned doors that separated the lobby from the entrance hall, slipping and sliding a bit on her stocking clad feet. Yanking one of the doors open, she repeated the process on the heavier front doors before hiking her skirts up again to run towards the two oncoming figures, not feeling the cold ground underfoot. She nearly bowled over James as she threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. She could hear Matthew laughing as James whirled her around in a circle, but she didn't care. James was here and that was all that mattered.

"Hello, my love," he whispered in her ear, still holding her up in the air.

She drew back to look in his eyes and smiled before giving him a chaste kiss, "Hello, darling. This is a surprise."

"You did invite me up here for Christmas, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes at her husband, "Silly me."

"Yes, silly you," he gave her another kiss. "You also seemed to have forgotten your shoes."

"Oops," she grinned as he set her down only to squeak in surprise when he bent and quite literally swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Charmer."

"You know me, Alice," James smiled and then looked at Matthew, "Shall we, Matthew?"

"Of course," the other man grinned at the banter between wife and husband as they walked, James cradling Alice in his arms the entire way. "Ready to meet the rest of the family, James?"

"They've taken care of Alice, I'm all too happy to meet them."

"Just think, James," Alice piped up, "this is payback for having to meet your family all those years ago."

"And you did perfectly fine, just like I'm sure I will."

"You obviously have learned nothing from my letters then."

"I've learned quite a bit from your letters, my dear."

"Speaking of which…congratulations on your pregnancy, Aunt Allie," Matthew smiled at Alice.

Charles had sent a telegram to James after her scare, informing him of all that had happened. She felt James tighten his hold on her as though he knew what she was thinking, but Alice smiled back at Matthew, "Thank you, Matthew."

She couldn't help but start to giggle at the astonished look on Charles' face when he saw them enter. At Elsie's exasperated look behind him, Alice lost it and her laughter echoed throughout the front hall. She could feel James' chuckles as he set her gently down on the carpet, his arms remaining around her waist and she breathed in the mixture of pipe tobacco, peppermint, and old books that created a smell uniquely characteristic of James. It was one that comforted her and enveloped her in a sense of safety.

"You alright, my dear?" He asked her quietly after a few moments. She nodded into his shoulder, comforted by the mere presence of him. James pressed a quick kiss to her temple before unwrapping one arm from around her to greet Robert who had come in from the library. "Thank you for taking care of Alice, Lord Grantham."

"Alice is family, Dr. Watson," Robert smiled as he shook James' hand, "she's a delight to have around Downton so we were too happy to help. I'm pleased to finally meet you as well."

"Same here and call me James, please."

"Robert," the earl smiled again and directed James' attention to the rest of his family, "Let me introduce you to my wife, Cora, and my daughters, Mary, Edith, and Sybil."

"Welcome to Downton," Cora greeted James, the girls echoing similar phrases. "I trust traveling here wasn't too much of a hassle?"

"Smooth the entire way here," Matthew stated.

"Good. James, are you staying here at Downton or the Crawley House?"

James felt Alice's hand curled around his jacket lapel tighten minutely, "If you'll have me here, I'd rather stay close to Alice."

"Of course you can stay here," Cora nodded and looked over at Charles and Elsie, "I trust that it wouldn't be a hassle to make up a room for you?"

"It's no trouble, my lady," Elsie smiled. "The room next to Mrs. Watson's is open."

Alice reassuringly patted her husband's chest at the feel of uneasiness coming off of him in waves at the thought having to be separate from her during the night, "_There's a door that leads to my room, darling._" She told him in low tones and in Serbian. He smiled at her in relief.

"I'm glad to see this all sorted out," Matthew smiled, "I was worried that it was all sudden, but both James and I thought that Alice would appreciate the surprise."

"I did, Matthew," Alice stated quietly.

"Good, I'll leave you all, Mother and I have to unpack. I'll send James' things up before dinner."

"Will you be joining us, Cousin Matthew?" Sybil asked.

"I must send my regrets, but I think we were planning on a quiet dinner at home tonight, but we could come up tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Cora smiled. "We'll expect you and Cousin Isobel then." With a nod, Matthew left and the family started to disperse. "Alice, shouldn't you be resting?"

Biting back an exasperated sigh, Alice conceded, "Yes, but I've been resting all morning."

"I wouldn't call your dash through the house resting," Edith remarked.

"You are following the doctor's orders, aren't you?" James asked her.

"Yes," this time she didn't hide her exasperation at being mollycoddled. "Wait, what are you doing?" James startled a laugh out of her when he picked her up again. "James!"

"Can't have you disobeying the doctor, Alice," he teased before addressing a very amused Cora, "I'll take her back upstairs."

"Mr. Carson can show you the way and if Mrs. Hughes can bring up tea later on?" Elsie nodded at the question Lady Grantham cast her way. "Enjoy resting, Alice."

"I'll try," Alice laughed over James' shoulder as he followed Charles up the stairs. "James, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself."

"You need to be resting."

"I'm not a doll made of lace or porcelain!"

"You mean to tell me you don't enjoy being carried?"

"You're missing the point, dear."

Robert and Cora watched them go, amused by the banter and Alice's half-hearted protesting echoing through the halls. "They certainly do love each other," Cora remarked.

"That they do."

0oo0oo0

Elsie knocked on Alice's door quietly and opened it when she heard James' answer. A fond smile crossed her face when she saw Alice curled up in James' arms and in between his legs on the chaise lounge asleep. He looked up from his book with a smile, his left hand subconsciously rubbing Alice's upper arm soothingly.

"I've brought the tea," Elsie told him quietly, "I'll just leave it here since she's sleeping."

James gently moved out from underneath Alice, shushing her when she stirred, and covered her with a nearby blanket, "Elsie?"

"Yes, James?" She followed him out of the room and into the hallway. "What is it?"

"How is Alice, really? How has she been?"

Elsie sighed, "She's…been quiet, not fighting the doctor's orders much, eating better…resting mostly. The most spirit I've seen out of her is when you came today. Alice had worked herself into such a state when the bleeding happened, she seemed sure that she was losing the baby."

James ran a hand through his already tousled hair, "You might have noticed this in our years of friendship, Elsie, but Alice is extremely maternal. That's all she's ever wanted to be. She loves learning and loves experiencing new things, but to Alice she's at her best when she's a mother. Life hasn't been too kind to her in that regard with Connor and Elijah."

"She told me that if she lost this child, she'd be devastated."

He nodded, "I fear that if our child doesn't survive, Alice will never recover. So, I wanted to thank you for taking care of her and making sure she took care of herself."

"Both of you are like family to me and Charles, James, and that's what family does…take care of each other."

"Thank you all the same," James smiled and then surprised Elsie with a quick kiss to her cheek.

Elsie could feel the embarrassed flush heat her face as she gasped, "James!"

The other man chuckled, "See you later, Elsie Hughes."

"Now I see where Alice learned all her cheek from. Good day, James," she shook her head as he reentered Alice's room and she left for the servant's stairwell to continue on her rounds for the day as well as seeing to some of the paperwork that was no doubt starting to pile up.

0oo0oo0

She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the door connecting her room to James' open. The bed dipped under his weight and soon James surrounded Alice, physically and emotionally. Turning in his arms, she breathed in his scent again.

"Should I be concerned that you're sniffing me like a hound?" He chuckled quietly when she slapped him on the chest in reply. "Hello, darling."

She smiled into his slow kiss, "Hello."

Now it was his turn to breathe in her simplistic scent of soap and the tiniest whiff of something floral as she snuggled into his embrace, "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, James."

He woke in the middle of the night to feel Alice shaking in his arms, her hands clutching his pajamas so tightly he knew there would be wrinkles in the fabric once she let go, "Alice, what's the matter?" He felt her shake her head and he calmly ran his hands up and down her back, "you can tell me, darling…was it a nightmare?" This time she nodded, "What would you like me to do?"

"Just hold me," Alice whispered, her shaking already starting to calm down some.

"That I can do gladly," he murmured into her hair.

0oo0oo0

_December 27, 1912_

It had been one of the better Christmases she could remember.

Christmas at Downton was full of warmth, laughter, kisses under the mistletoe (some not underneath it), and most importantly, time with family and friends.

As they began the New Year, Alice was happy at all that the past year had given her and looking forward to what surprises lay in store for them, but she wasn't happy that her time with James was coming to an end soon.

0oo0oo0

_January 6, 1913_

James smiled at the swell of Alice's abdomen as she entered the library where he had been reading. It looked a bit larger than what a pregnant belly looked like at about five months along, but he was happy to see her healthy and on her own two feet. Her own smile beamed back at him as she came over to where he sat, "What is it?"

"I have something for you," Alice grinned and reached for both of his hands before pressing them to opposite sides her womb.

Confused, he waited until he felt a flutter beneath his left hand, followed close by one underneath his right, "It can't be…"

Alice giggled at her husband's bafflement, "I'm afraid so, James."

"I never expected this…twins? Really?"

"Well, I'd have to get Dr. Clarkson's opinion, but it looks like it," Alice ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to feel his children moving underneath his hands. "Happy birthday, darling."

James stood and pulled Alice into a heated kiss, not caring if anyone saw the passionate embrace, "A very happy birthday it is," he smiled when he pulled back. He held his wife close, one arm around her shoulders, the other on her stomach.

Alice could feel the worry and sadness underneath his joy, "You have to leave tomorrow…"

"I do…"

She reached up and gave him a sweet kiss, "I'll be fine, James."

"I'll still worry."

"I know you will, that's what makes you James," she smiled.

0oo0oo0


	9. Chapter 9

0oo0oo0

_February 10, 1913_

This was the first time she'd been back in the piano room since the incident with Kemal Pamuk, but the itching in her fingers to play overshadowed everything else. Once she thought back, Alice realized that it could have ended up a lot worse and that was a train of thought she was all to happy to abandon as she approached the piano. She lowered herself onto the bench, groaning slightly, and began to play, the last dredges of shadowed memories dissipating as she got caught up in the music.

Apparently the twins liked the music too as two well-placed kicks (one to her rib, the other to her side) interrupted her playing. Alice placed her hands on her stomach in an effort to soothe them, "Pipe down in there, you two," she giggled as the kicks increased in occurrence. "Are you trying to tell me you don't like that song? I've got more in my repertoire." Once she started a nocturne by Chopin, the twins settled down and she only felt a few flutters as opposed to kicks. "Thought you might enjoy this one."

"Talking to yourself again?" Elsie's Scottish brogue asked quietly.

"I'm talking to the twins, Elsie."

"Ah," Elsie came into Alice's line of vision, "I see." She watched and listened as Alice continued to play. "It seems they'll get your love of minor music."

"I think so, they didn't like any of the major songs I chose," Alice grinned. "Too bright, I think, they prefer the deeper warmer minor notes." Elsie was still standing by the piano when she finished the nocturne. "Was there something you needed, Elsie?"

"Her ladyship would like to see you in the sitting room, Alice."

"She's probably going to try and convince me that I need more up to date clothes," she grinned.

Elsie smiled her own smile. She and Alice had modified Alice's older maternity clothes as best they could to reflect the newer styles of the day, but Cora had wanted to get Alice a brand new wardrobe. Thinking about the surprise awaiting Alice, Elsie's smile widened, "Right this way." They chatted amiably on the way down to the first floor sitting room. Elsie opened the door to the sitting room and stepped back to allow Alice to precede her.

"Surprise!" Elsie laughed at the squeak of surprise that escaped Alice before the other woman clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at the gathered family and friends. She saw the tears start to form when Alice's sister, Dr. Helen Magnus stepped forward first.

"Alice," the blonde smiled and was pulled into a fierce embrace by her still shocked sister. "Happy birthday."

"That's why you're here?" Alice asked as she drew back.

"Yes, silly, it's your birthday, your real one," Helen laughed. "Nikola's here too." She gestured over her shoulder and the Serbian vampire stepped forward to receive his own hug.

"_Happy birthday, dear sister,_" Nikola told her.

"_Thank you, Niko_," she smiled as he pressed a brotherly kiss to her cheek.

"James couldn't come up, even though he really wanted to," Helen explained. "He did send his gift and a letter with us though."

"Thank you for coming," Alice smiled at her sister and oldest friend.

"You're my sister and Nikola's friend, it's your birthday so naturally we'd be here. Now, cake or presents?" At the mention cake, Helen saw her sister's eyes light up and she laughed, "Cake it is."

0oo0oo0

"How's the newest branch of the Sanctuary Network?" Alice asked as they walked the grounds. She was arm in arm with Helen while Nikola tagged along a short distance in front of them.

"Up and running smoothly. We've got a few inhabitants and more cases coming in."

"I'm happy for you…are you enjoying America?"

"Well the tea could use some work, but otherwise, yes I am."

Alice chuckled, "America doesn't have a fondness for tea if I remember. They prefer coffee."

"I won't drink coffee. I'm British, I have standards," Helen sniffed snobbishly, but a moment laughter both women were leaning on each other for support as they gave into their shared laughter. "What, what is it?" Helen asked worriedly when Alice took in a sharp breath. Nikola was immediately by their sides.

"Nothing," Alice waved them off, "here, feel." She snagged a hand from each of them and put them on her expanding belly, letting them feel the ruckus inside.

"Feisty little things," Nikola commented.

"They've got their parents' spirit, they'll probably turn out to be just as stubborn as them," Helen agreed, and the two of them laughed at Alice's glare.

0oo0oo0

_February 13, 1913_

Alice could hear plenty of voices talking amiably as she entered the Crawley House. Isobel had requested she come down and visit today, but hadn't given a clear reason why. Alice allowed Molesley to take her coat and hat, after that she smoothed down her light blue dress, a new one (Cora had insisted it was because of her birthday, but Alice knew it was just an excuse to give her a new wardrobe), and followed the butler to the sitting room.

"Mrs. Alice Watson," he introduced her and Alice smiled when Isobel rose to embrace her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," Alice smiled, "_We're_ good," she rubbed her belly and received two kicks in response.

"That's wonderful to hear, Allie," Isobel led her further into the room and one of the men sitting in the chairs abruptly stood and offered it to Alice.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and then stopped. Alice looked at all four of the people in the room, two women and two men. One of the women was a blonde, hair streaked with white, and soft blue eyes. The other had silver streaked caramel brown hair and dark brown eyes. Of the two men, both had brown hair, the man who had given up his seat was decidedly more grey than brown. He had brown eyes while his companion's blue eyes shone from behind gold-rimmed spectacles She caught the smile on Isobel's face in the corner of her eye as everything clicked into place, "It can't be…"

"It is," Isobel laughed. "Alice, let me introduce you to some old friends. Retired Colonel Jonathan McNeil and his wife, Samantha, also my sister as you remember. My brother, Dr. Daniel Wilton and his wife, Dr. Jessa Wilton. You all remember Alice."

"I remember her as Alice Wilton, not Watson," Jonathan teased, "but I do recall her in a similar physical state of being."

Alice swatted at his arm, "Still the same old Jon."

"Why would I change?" He grinned before pulling her into an embrace. "It's good to see you, Alice."

"Likewise, Jon." She laughed and instantly was caught up in a whirlwind of greetings and questions from Samantha and Jessa about the twins. Alice returned the favor by practically interrogating them all about their lives.

Isobel sat back with a smile, happy to see Alice reuniting with her friends; she caught Alice's eyes and was overwhelmed by the amount of gratitude in them. She smiled and nodded after Alice mouthed 'thank you' to her.

0oo0oo0

_May 22, 1913_

"I'll follow you up in a bit, Elsie," Charles said with a smile as they walked out of the housekeeper's parlor. "I want to check everything one last time before bed."

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, "Don't be too long."

"I won't, love, now off with you," he swatted at her bottom, making her skip a step ahead, he chuckled when she turned around to glare at him before going up the servant's staircase. Charles made his way around downstairs, making sure all the lights were off and the doors locked. He was just about to go upstairs when the bell for Alice's room rang once…then twice…and then again for a third time.

Confused, Charles quickly went up to her room and knocked. "Come in," came her answer and he entered to see Alice sitting up in bed, soaked in sweat, "Charles?"

"Alice, you rang?"

"Oh thank God," she gasped and motioned for him to come closer as she grimaced in pain. He walked over to the bed and gave her his hand when she wordlessly asked for it, she squeezed it so hard he thought some of the bones would break, "Charles…there are a few things that I'd love you forever if you did them for me."

"Anything, Alice, you know that."

"Go find Elsie and bring her here, then send someone for Isobel and Dr. Clarkson, and then tell his Lordship, but before all that, help me out of this robe and please bring me a drink of water."

He chuckled at the last request and quickly helped her up, noting that the breaking of her water had soaked her robe. He helped her out of it and draped it on a nearby chair as she settled back onto the bed in only her shift. After Charles had poured a glass of water for her, he stripped off the top cover of her bed, leaving only the sheets.

"Thank you, Charles," Alice smiled, sounding better after downing half of the glass.

"You're very welcome, Alice, I'll go get Elsie for you right now." At her nod, he left the room at a brisk pace. Reaching the servant's hallway, he quietly crept down the length of the women's side, internally cursing the fact that Elsie's room was closest to the locked door separating the men and women. He knocked quietly before entering without waiting for an answer. His wife had fallen asleep and it pained him to wake her when he knew that she had been working so much, but Charles also knew that Alice needed her. "Elsie…Elsie…" he gently shook her shoulder and she blearily opened her eyes.

"Charles?"

He nodded, "You need to wake up."

"Whatever for?" She asked, sensing that this was not a personal night visit, if that was the case, they'd be in his room, not hers.

"I believe Alice has gone into labor, she asked me to get you before I send someone for Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley."

Elsie bolted from her bed and hurriedly threw her dressing gown on, "Why didn't you say so sooner, Charles? That was a hypothetical question, love," she added when he opened his mouth to reply. "Go wake William to run down to Dr. Clarkson and then the Crawley House while I go to Alice. Make sure his lordship knows too."

"Consider it done, my dear," He caught a quick kiss from her before both of them left Elsie's room. She unlocked the connecting door for him so he didn't have to go the long way around to wake William and then locked it behind him before hurrying to Alice's room, not caring about any noise she made.

Alice's hair was near black with sweat by the time Elsie reached her room, but the woman gave her a smile nonetheless, "Charles listened for once."

Elsie chuckled as she turned up the electric lights, shrugged out of her dressing gown and poured some water into the basin nearby, taking one of the smaller towels next to it, she soaked the towel and came to Alice's side, wiping down the other woman's forehead, "He has been known to do that."

She grinned at Alice's laughter, "Thank you, Elsie."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh," Alice reached out and held her hand, squeezing it in an iron grip when a contraction ripped through her body. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, lass. We'll just have to get you through these until Dr. Clarkson arrives."

"Hopefully that's soon, the contractions are getting closer together."

"How long have they been going on?"

"Since about mid afternoon."

"And you didn't say anything? Och, Alice…" Elsie wetted the cloth again and placed it on Alice's forehead.

"I thought they were false contractions," Alice shrugged. "It wasn't until my water broke that I knew they were real."

"Still, you should have said something."

"All Dr. Clarkson would say was that it wasn't time, Elsie."

"What would I say?" The doctor in question asked as he entered the room, Isobel not far behind him.

"That my contractions earlier in the day weren't close enough together to cause panic for the entire house to fuss about," Alice deadpanned as he examined her.

"You'd be correct," he agreed. "You're almost ready to start pushing, but that should give us time to prepare. Mrs. Hughes, if you could squeeze in behind Alice to give her support during the contractions and eventually when she'll be pushing?"

"Aye, that I can do," Elsie nodded and soon she had Alice leaning back against her in between her legs, both of her hands in Alice's.

"Isobel," Clarkson said to get Mrs. Crawley's attention, "I'll be needing these supplies." Elsie watched as the doctor rattled off a list of things he'd need and Mrs. Crawley left, presumably to get those. She focused on Alice, both she and Clarkson coaching Alice through more of her contractions while Isobel returned and set up the room for a birthing. Elsie looked up to see Charles standing by the door, ready and waiting to rely instructions to someone (probably Anna or William) when needed. He smiled at her and she smiled back before Clarkson nodded, "We're ready. Alice, on your next contraction, I'm going to need to you push."

"You say this as though I've never birthed children before," Alice quipped before seizing Elsie's hands and crying out in pain as she started pushing.

Charles didn't know what to do, here was a dear friend of his crying out in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. Alice was strong, no doubt about that, but he still worried. He worried for her physical state as well as her emotional wellbeing and he knew Elsie did the same. He relayed instructions to Anna just outside the door for more towels or whatever it was that Dr. Clarkson needed. The family was gathered out in the hall and he gave them updates as often as he could, noting how they cringed whenever Alice screamed.

Hours passed by and the butler watched as Alice birthed her first child in the early morning of the 23rd of May, the dawn just starting to peek through the curtains in Alice's room. Alice had barely gotten a chance to reach out and stroke the child's cheek with a finger before Isobel took the baby away to be cleaned and Alice focused on birthing her second child.

"It's a girl," Isobel told the room, further cleaning the squirming child and clearing out her lungs. To Charles' surprise, Isobel came over to him and quickly deposited Alice's daughter in his arms just as her twin was born. He gazed down at the baby in his arms and was surprised to see her eyes were open. They were extremely dark, almost black and Charles hazarded a guess that the twins had inherited James' brown eyes.

"And her twin," Dr. Clarkson declared as the other baby girl was whisked away. He guided Alice through the afterbirth and Charles saw the woman sag against Elsie in exhaustion and relief. He continued to hold the firstborn while Isobel cleaned up the second and Dr. Clarkson and Elsie cleaned up everything else. The babe in his arms squirmed at the sound of her twin's whimpers.

"Have you thought of names, Allie?" He heard Isobel ask.

"Where's the first one?" Alice asked and Charles walked over with her. A smile like no other he'd seen lit Alice's face up. "That one, the one Charles is holding is Helena Isobel, her twin is Elizabeth Patricia."

Both Elsie and Isobel were touched by the names, "They're beautiful names, Alice," the housekeeper remarked as she touched little Helena's cheek.

"Named after beautiful people," came the soft reply. "We can call them by their nicknames though, Lena and Elsie."

"That could get confusing," Charles remarked.

"Elsie can be 'Little Elsie'," his wife suggested.

"I'll just let his lordship know," Charles nodded and turned towards the door only to be stopped by his wife's hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I think Lena and Little Elsie would like to meet their mother," Elsie chuckled, nodding to the baby still in his arms.

Alice chuckled at the almost pout on Charles' face at the thought of giving up holding Lena, he really would have made a great father if he had gotten the chance, "I would like to meet my children, Charles, but I can see Little Elsie first if you want to continue holding Lena." He harrumphed, but she caught his smile as she took Little Elsie in her arms while Charles' wife went out to update the family on the new arrivals.

0oo0oo0

_Monday, May 26, 1913_

Alice was standing over the large bassinet that held her twin daughters, currently asleep. After Elsie had informed Robert and the rest of the family about little Lena and Elsie, she'd gotten Anna to run to her room and retrieve two caps that Elsie had made. They gave the pale yellow one to Lena and the pale green one to Little Elsie to tell the two babes apart, especially since Alice hadn't the heart to separate the two into two separate bassinets while they slept.

She vaguely heard the door open behind her and her suddenly being lifted off the ground startled a shriek of surprise out of her until she realized it was her husband whirling her around. Alice couldn't help the laughter bubbling up out of her in between the numerous kisses James was currently giving her, "Hello, darling."

"Hello, my beautiful wife," he replied finally putting her back down but not without one last kiss.

"Would you like to meet them?" She asked quietly.

"Do you even need to ask?"

She swatted half-heartedly at his shoulder before she took his hand and pulled him closer to the bassinet, "James, meet your daughters Helena 'Lena' Isobel and Elizabeth 'Elsie' Patricia. Girls, this is your Papa."

Twin sets of brandy brown eyes, identical to his, looked up at him. Wisps of dark brown, almost black, hair curled out from underneath pale yellow and pale green caps. Lena, in her yellow cap, gurgled at the sight of him and Elsie wriggled around, "They know me."

"Of course they know their Da."

"They're beautiful, Alice," James pressed a kiss to Alice's temple and slipped an arm around her waist as she leaned into his shoulder. "They're going to give us trouble growing up, aren't they?" He felt her body shake with silent laughter, "They're our children of course they're going to be trouble. I love you, Alice Watson, and our pair of girls."

She snuggled into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his waist, "I love you, James Watson, and our girls."

0oo0oo0

_D'AWW YAY, THEY FINALLY HAVE KIDS (that survive that is __**HUSH DEE YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT **__fine, fine, enjoy Le Twins!__)_

_-Dee_

_EDIT: Finally changed the humongous typo in the last part. *shakes head at herself* I'm working on chapter 10 after getting over a huge wall that stopped me in my tracks._


End file.
